


Dark Chaos

by wendibird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Language, Alternate Universe, Angst/Tragedy, Bonding, Character Death, Contains Slash Sex, Drama, General, Horror/Supernatural, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery/Suspense, Romance, Sexual Situations, Threesome, Under 18, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendibird/pseuds/wendibird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron and Hermione are called back to Hogwarts to discover new developments regarding Dumbledore and Snape. Adventure follows, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Snapeisthebest is my awesome beta. 
> 
> This was written between TOOP and DH.

Disclaimer: Everything and everyone belong to J.K. Rowling and all the publishers. I am not making any money...........Thanks for letting me play though. 

 

Dark Chaos

Prologue 

 

“Harry? Harry, are you awake?” Harry climbs out of sleepiness.

“Who’s there?” Harry demands, as he rises on one elbow to look at the campfire, checking that Ron and Hermione were still asleep on the other two sides of the fire.

“Harry, its Minerva.” He sees her face among the flames. “There have been some new developments. We need you, Ron and Hermione to come back to Hogwarts. “

“Can’t do it. We have to find good old Tom.”

“Harry, it’s very important. We need you.”

“I’m so bloody tired of everyone always needing me. I have a mission, I have to find and destroy Voldemort. He is responsible for Professor Dumbledore …….for Snape killing him.”

“Harry, you don’t understand, it’s about Albus, and Severus. What you think happened in the astronomy tower didn’t happen. Please come as soon as you can.” 

“Can’t you just tell me? I need to sleep, it’s been along day and I‘m tired. Besides it’s the middle of the night. It will take days to get there anyway” Harry whined, frustrated. 

Suddenly, Harry feels something tugging inside his mind. He shakes his head, but it persists.

“Harry, you think I am just in your head. Silly child, I can not be shaken away. “A voice filled with humor intrudes into Harry’s head.

“What? Professor, did you… say that?” Harry inquires, startled

“Are you alright, Harry?” Minerva asks her voice full of concern. 

“Harry, I am Cordilla Hogwarts. I am the spirit which is the school. You have been unaware that we have a connection my dear. You are blood of my blood. I have tried to protect you and I have always made sure you had what you needed. You have thought others responsible for my deeds. Hogwarts is your home and you will always be able to come home, where I will protect you”

“Okay, this is not funny. You are the school? I seriously doubt it. Who are you, and who put you up to this? Fred or George?” Harry looked for the redheaded troublemakers. 

 

“Harry, there is no trickery here. I am who I say I am. I am the Mother of your line. A very long time ago, I was trapped here among the stones of this castle. My punishment, I suppose, for loving too much.” Cordilla sighed. “I loved whom I loved but another wanted me too. A wizard by the name of Trevor became angry when he found I had a child with the other wizard, named Harry. Your namesake and ancestor. Trevor took Harry’s life and trapped me here. My beautiful daughter, Nora was taken by a dear friend of mine, and hidden before he could find her. You, Harry, are her descendant through many generations of mothers. I have protected other children since, especially those of my blood. You are the most beloved, for many reasons, some of which you will soon discover. Not the least of which is how you remind me of him. You can always come here. When you need me think of me.”

 

“Harry! Harry! Who are you talking to? Are you safe? “Minerva cried out, 

“I’m fine Professor, just thinking out loud. We will be there in the morning. I hope what you have to tell us will help with our quest to find and destroy Voldemort.” 

“How will you be here so soon? Where are you? Harry, the Muggle airplanes are not safe. None of their things are. Please, don’t risk yourselves. You are much too important.”

“No professor,” Harry grinned. “No Muggle contraptions. We are a witch and two wizards if we can’t use magic who can?”

“But Harry…”

“Professor, please don’t worry.” Harry interrupted. “We will see you in the morning. Good night.” With a wave of his hand the professor’s face faded away. 

“Okay, how does this work? I really need to sleep.”

“Harry, it is simple. You have but to think ‘I need to be with you Hogwarts’ three times. I will bring you to me. Go to sleep now, and when you are ready, call me. I will bring you and your friends here. They and your mate should be the only ones to know of me. “

“How can you be kept a secret? They will know something is up when we just show up. And what are you talking about, my mate. I have no mate.”

“Harry, I will bring you here to an area where no one is. Then you can go from there. As for your mate you will find him soon. He waits for you, though he knows it not. You two are much alike. More of the things you must discover of yourself. Now, sleep my child. Call when you are ready and know you are never alone.”

“Do I get the fancy red slippers when I call for you?” Harry mischievously grinned.

“Wrong wizard Harry,” Cordilla laughed. “Now sleep.”

With that she went to resting. Harry did not understand how he knew she was sleeping but he knew. He also knew he should do the same himself. Feeling more at peace than he thought possible he snuggled into his sleeping bag and fell into a dream filled sleep. A much needed sleep, for unbeknownst to him, the coming days would be bring little rest.


	2. Chapter 1- Beginnings, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapeisthebest is beta.
> 
> This was written between Order of the Phoenix and The Deathly Hallows.

Chapter One……Beginnings, of course.

 

The sun crept up the sleeping bag, slowly crawling to Harry’s face. Tickling his nose then causing him to squeeze his eyelids tighter. Groaning he rolled over hiding his face.

“Ron, ‘Mione wake up! It’s time to wake up. Something happened last night while you slept.” 

Muffled words emanated from somewhere among the bag. Ron groaned “Just five more minutes, please. W-w-what did you say something happened? What?”

“Harry, what happened? Was it a dream? Did you discover a clue about You Know….Voldemort.” Hermione asked at the same time as Ron.

“Not a dream. Professor McGonagall contacted me last night. She wants us to come to Hogwarts this morning. She says there are some new developments about Dumbledore and Snape. “Hermione said “How long do we have. It’s a long way there and we can’t apparate into Hogwarts. Even as close as we can get it will take awhile, and I am very curious.”

“Of course you are.” mumbled Ron. Hermione shot him a killing look. 

“Well, that’s the other thing. It seems Hogwarts, now this is a secret only between us, is actually a trapped spirit who just happens to be my many greats grandmother. She tells me she will take us there, to a part of the castle where no one will see us.”

“Are you daft man? That is crazy. I think ‘Mione hit it on the head when she said a dream.”

“How can that be?” again Hermione was talking simultaneously with Ron. 

“Calm down. Apparently my ancestor who is now Hogwarts, Cordilla is her name fell in love with my greats grandfather, Harry, I know. They had a child, Nora. Apparently this other man loved her and thought she should be his. So, he killed Harry and trapped Cordilla in Hogwarts. She has protected children since then. She said that she has helped me already, but that I credited others with that help. I have no idea about that. “

“What happened to Nora? Obviously she lived and had children, you’re here.” Hermione’s questioned.

“All I know is that she was hidden. I didn’t think to ask, I was otherwise occupied” ‘Especially after she said something about me having a mate’, thought Harry.

They were talking they were closing up camp. As she’s trying to tame her brunette locks Hermione comments “That story is so tragic. I must know more. Do you think it’s in the library? I wonder what McGonagall wants to tell us. Maybe they have caught Snape and Voldemort.” 

“I doubt it’s in the library Hermione, honestly, you think everything is in there. No one seems to know the tale so it must not be written anywhere, at least nowhere so easy to find it. Let’s hurry up and get camp broken and call her to find out what is going on.”

A short time later the three friends were standing where the campfire once was.  
“Everyone ready, then? “ Ron and Hermione nodded.  
“Okay, here it goes.” Closing his eyes to concentrate Harry thought, “Hogwarts I need you, Hogwarts I need you, Hogwarts I need you.” It took a moment, and then all sense of placement was lost. Everything around them swirled. Suddenly, things took shape again. They found themselves in a room, dusty with old furniture covered with ancient cloths.

“Harry, I am so glad you are back with me. I have brought you to a safe room. Hermione and Ron welcome back to one of your homes. It fills me with pride for the three of you to be back. You will discover many things today that you will not be able to believe. Please, use judgment. Do not be rash. All will make sense soon. Remember, I will always protect you, Son of my blood and siblings of his heart. Now got to Professor McGonagall and begin a day of discovery. “

It was hard to tell who was the most surprised of the three. Without asking questions, they walked out of the room and followed corridors, Cordilla leading the way, to Professor McGonagall’s private quarters.

They looked at each other, shrugged as if to say “Here goes” and Harry knocked on the door. 

“Come”, came Minerva’s voice from the other side of the door.

Ron, being closest to the door handle, opened the door. Just inside was a small sitting room. A love seat and two chairs sat cozily in front of a fire place. 

“Come children, no not children. Come in. Sit. The others will be here soon.” Minerva motioned the three inside, from one of the chairs. She waved her hand and large cushions appeared on all free floor space. 

“I want this to be as comfortable as possible, for all of us.”

Harry, Ron and Hermione all entered. Hermione sat in the free chair. Ron and Harry sat upon the cushions on the floor. The three exchanged nervous glances with one another. McGonagall still had quite an effect on them. 

Harry asked, “Professor, Can you tell us now what was so urgent, that we come so soon?”

“Please, call me Minerva. You have earned that at least. I will tell you it is a long complicated tale and there are others who should know, I would like to wait for them before telling it. We are waiting for Mr. Longbottom, Luna, Remus, Ron your foolish Brothers George and Fred and you sister Ginny and another you will find out about a bit later.”

“I really don’t care for waiting, not very patient, you know.” was Harry’s reply.

“It is something you must learn Mr. Potter, as the things we have to accomplish will take much patience.” 

A knock at the door, a reply by Minerva brought Neville and Luna into the room. Following closely were the other Weasleys. After much hugging and backslapping, as well as tears, another knock brought Remus. Again there were more greetings. 

Minerva clapped her hands “I know you are all very glad to see one another but we have much we must accomplish. The only other person who is not here knows already most of this. Please make yourselves comfortable. Anyone for tea?” Tea appeared with biscuits, most of the young people helped themselves as they had not yet broken their fast. 

“Now, Where to begin. You all know that “she made a face as if she had bitten into a sour Bertie Botts. “Professor Dumbledore was supposedly killed, by Professor Snape.” 

Cries of outrage followed by Hermione’s sharp as ever,” What do you mean supposedly? Is he alive? Oh I hope so?”

“Yes Miss. Granger He is still alive. But unfortunately it is not a good thing. Now wait, before you lose control, listen to me. It has come to light that he was not at all what we thought he was. I feel such a fool myself. It seems he is the reason Tom became you know who. There was brainwashing, molestation and the Gods know what else. Apparently they are lovers even now, and have been plotting the down fall of us all. For a long time he tried to lure Harry into becoming his as well, he was sure that with the power Harry has and will grow into that they would be unstoppable.” Again, cries of outrage, no one sure if it was due to the thought of Dumbledore being evil, him trying to take advantage of Harry, or him being the lover of and force behind Voldemort. 

“No disrespect Professor but, that’s crazy. Professor Dumbledore was a kind and wonderful wizard, everyone loved him. I just can’t believe that he would do all of those things. It has to be horrible lies that the death eaters have come up with.” whined Ginny, ringing her hands in her lap. 

She echoed the thoughts of everyone else in the room, except Remus. Harry, frankly, sat stunned, his jaw dropped. 

“Oh, it’s quite true young lady. No one would have ever known, but his treachery was discovered and an attempt made to stop him. Suddenly, all of his spells began to reveal themselves, the ones that did not fall apart.” Remus informed them.

“You mean Snape? Snape!! Is the savior? I can’t believe that! He is evil!” Harry could not believe the world could be turned on end so completely.

Neville, holding Luna’s hand said “I’ve heard rumors saying pretty much the same things. They say Snape discovered the treachery, which broke the spells on him, and tried to stop Dumbledore before they went too far. He does not even look the same. Isn’t he here, Professor?”

“What Snape here. He is a killer, how can he be allowed here?” Harry was asking no one in particular. To Cordilla he thought How can this be? You said you would protect me. No one hates me more than him.  
“Harry, things are not always as they seem. What they tell you is the truth. He was under many bindings and spells. He was able to break them and try to kill the true force of evil. Now he is who he was truly meant to be. I will always protect you. He does not hate you; he has always known that if you went to the dark all would be lost. Do not be too quick to judge.”  
“Harry, he truly is good. There have been many trials and tests. His heart is true. He will play a great part in the coming war.” Remus soothed.

George said “Whatever Harry decides…”

“…we will follow.” finished Fred as usual. 

Agreement was echoed by all. Harry could feel the truth in what both Cordilla and Remus spoke. He wanted to know more though.

“Okay, I’m willing to give the benefit of the doubt, but I reserve a final decision for after I’ve more information. How do we know Dumbledore is still alive? Everyone was sure he was killed by Snape. I don’t understand.”

“Apparently, He had an escape spell at hand. He went straight to Voldemort. They sent an owl to the ministry letting them know of their intention to conquer the wizarding world as well as the Muggle world. No one has been informed yet, only a very few at the ministry know for sure, but as Nevile pointed out there are rumors. They charged me and Mr. Lupin with setting up a task force, if you will, to try and defeat them. I know those of you in this room are some of the most powerful witches and wizards ever. This leads me to believe now is finally the time to bring this evil to an end.” Minerva explained.

“Well let’s decide what we should do then. Any ideas on how to defeat not one, but two, evil geniuses?” Harry asked those gathered in the small room.

“Harry, that is where the other person we are expecting comes in, I think. He knows both men very well.”

“Where is he? And who is he?” Light dawned on Harry “No, not Snape! I don’t think I can deal with working with him. Even if he is some kind of hero. He has always gone out of his way to be cruel to me.”

“Sorry Harry, it is Professor Snape. He is not who he was, he’s the man he was meant to be. Binding and spells can do awful things to a man.”

“Harry, he comes.” Harry’s spine stiffened just before a knock at the door.

Minerva rose from her chair to go to the door and welcome in the person outside. “Oh, Severus come in, come in. I am so glad you came.” Taking him by the hands and pulling him in, she gushed (yes Minerva McGonagall gushed-it’s my story and I want her to gush). 

“Professor Snape.” Remus greeted with a nod, which was returned. 

No one else could speak; the man standing before them was surely not Professor Severus Snape. Before them was one of the most beautiful creatures any of them had ever seen. Gone was the sallow skin, greasy hair, robes hanging from bones and horrible scowl. Now, replaced by beautiful, porcelain skin, long full shiny black hair (which begged to be caressed), black robes cascading from a fuller frame that hinted of fitness, and the face of an angel. The eyes dark pools to be lost in, high prominent cheek bones, soft full lips begging to be explored… thoroughly. Harry was at least as surprised by what he saw as everyone else and especially surprised by his reaction to it. His stomach had butterflies suddenly fluttering around. His mouth suddenly dry, he felt he could not catch his breath. His breeches suddenly tightened uncomfortably, causing him to be grateful he had worn his robes.

**********************************************************************

Severus, was surprised when he walked into the room, he didn’t think he would ever get used to the reaction he was getting the few places he went these days. People actually seemed to want to be around him, maybe even happy to see him. Looking around the room he saw several things he was surprised to see, including expressions he had not seen directed at him before, among other things. The Weasly boy sitting at the Granger girl’s feet close together, which was to be expected. Longbottom and that strange Lovegood girl holding hands and sitting awfully close to the other two. The Weasly twins with their sister in the middle of the floor. Remus leaning against the mantle. All had looks of surprise and appreciation. And amongst them all, of course was Potter. Something was different about him. Dark eyes met green and held. Severus caught his breath, falling into those beautiful emerald eyes, losing himself.

Harry was getting lightheaded, falling into the depths of those wonderful onyx eyes. Neither understood what was happening, nor that the other was experiencing much the same thing. 

“Professor? Professor, are you alright?” Minerva’s concern pulled Sev back to reality.

“Yes, quite. Thank you. Just a little surprised to see everyone. Have you updated them on what has been happening?”

“We were just finishing when you knocked. There, naturally, is some concern but everyone is prepared to give you and the situation the benefit of the doubt. “

“Good, good. Then let’s get started on a plan. The sooner they are brought to justice the sooner we can all rest peacefully.” Sev was at least as ready as anyone in the room. He owed Dumbledore and Voldemort for what they had done, to him and everyone else. Once they paid, he could get on with having a normal life. Glancing once more at Harry, a shiver running through him, he conjured a chair and prepared himself for some planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is more than welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 2- The Plan and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione are called back to Hogwarts to discover new developments regarding Dumbledore and Snape. Adventure follows, of course.

Dark Chaos….Chapter Two……The Plan and Love

 

"That's the trick then isn't it? How can we make a plan to defeat them if we have no idea about what it is they are going to do?" Ron complained leaning closer to Hermione.

"You're right. We need to send in a spy. Harry, do you still have that cloak? I could use it to infiltrate their lair and discover their sinister plot. I've been watching too much Muggle TV." Moony offered.

"Yes, I still have it, but you can't go there, wherever there is. You are definitely one who should not go anywhere near Dumbledore or Tom. What will you do when the moon comes, it is very close now. Can we afford to wait until it comes and goes?" 

"Harry, I am the only one qualified to do this. We will just have to come up with a way. Severus, can you come up with a potion to keep the moon at bay?" Everyone except Minerva and Sev were shocked by Remus asking such a thing of Snape of all people. Which served to reinforce things had changed a great deal in the last several months. 

"I could come up with something, I am sure. I do not think, however, that it can be done quickly. It is a quest that many have tried to accomplish and have failed. I'm afraid Mr. Potter is correct, you can not be the one to go." That admission surprised everyone, including himself. He tried very hard not to look at Harry, though all he could feel was his presence. 

"Who can go then? A spy is the only answer. Where will the spy go anyway? We don't know where they are." Ginny whined.

Harry debated himself on rather the plan developing in his head would work and if he could convince the others, when Neville spoke up.  
"I'll do it. No one would expect me to try anything."

"No Nevie you can't risk yourself. We have yet to find the other. "Luna cried.

Harry spoke up "I have a thought. What if I contacted Tom, now wait and here me out. I contact him using Hedwig, to let him know that I have discovered that Neville is the chosen one, not me. I will tell him the loss of Dumbledore, who was like a grandfather to me, left me needing to be as far away from his memory and all the damn goodness everyone has been trying to push on me all these years. He will be glad to bring me into the fold; he's been trying to do it for years. He will also get a great deal of pleasure from revealing that Dumbledore is indeed still alive and on his side. This will make him feel all the more confident in my switching sides. I can report back on the goings on. Then we can make a plan based on their plan." 

"Oh, Harry you can't do that it's too dangerous! They will kill you!" Hermione cried. 

"Remember 'Mione, I am The Boy Who Lived. They couldn't do it then, and they can't now." Harry felt no where near as confident as he tried to sound. And why was Snape so damn distracting.

"Harry there must be some other way. You are too important to risk. We need you for the final fight." Minerva scolded.

"Prof…Minerva, like I told you before, I am tired of being needed by everyone. If I have to be needed at least let me decide what and when I will do the things that need doing. I will be careful. You all know this is the only way. Let's decide what to put in the letter." 

 

Dearest Tom,  
I am writing to you hoping that you can find it in yourself to accept me into your ranks. I have found that the death of Professor Dumbledore, who I know you had no fondness for, has caused me to rethink my former decisions. It seems I have had all this pressure to be the savior of them all. I am no ones savior and I do not care for the manipulations. I think I can be a great service to you. I know you will hesitate to trust me. I will submit to any tests you choose. After all I will be under your watchful eye. Please send your reply with my owl.   
I await your answer,   
Harry 

 

The letter was short and to the point, although it took awhile for everyone to be happy with it. Now everyone went their separate ways, attempting to find ways to pass the time until the reply. As everyone was leaving Harry took Moony aside.

"Moony, do you really believe all of this? Is it really true that Dumbledore is alive and evil? That Snape is good? That we can win this war?"

"Harry, I know it's hard to believe but yes to all your questions. I was there when the notice came about Dumbledore. I was also present through out the testing of Severus. He is still not one of my favorite people, but I do believe that he wants to destroy Voldemort and Dumbledore. Next to you he has suffered more at their hands than anyone. You can see the physical change in him as well. It is not a trick. As for the war, we have accomplished so much; we can complete it and get on with living." 

"I trust you, Moony, more than anyone other than Ron and Hermione. Thanks, I hope you are right. I am so glad you are here and a part of this." With that Harry went, leaving Moony and Minerva alone. 

Moony closed the door and with a leer asked "So…Sweet Minerva, would you care to pass the time by loving a wild one?" 

Blushing she came to him "I thought you would never ask." With that they put a better use to the cushions. 

******************************************************************************************

"I think we need some food…."

"…before we fade away…."

"….it's been hours…"

"….since last we ate."

"Come on. The two of you are silly" With that Fred, George and Ginny were off to the kitchen.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna stood looking at each other for a moment. Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Luna, what did you mean when you said you had not found the other yet?" 

"Neville and I are bonded, but there is another who is a part of our life bond. We knew something was missing. Then I discovered life bonds can include more than two people. On rare occasions, as many as four."

"How do you know if you are life bonded? Ron and I think we may be, but we are not sure."

"You feel it. Once it is consummated nothing can truly take you away from one another. "

Hermione blushed "We have not done that, yet. I was brought up a bit old fashioned. I wanted to wait until marriage. I have been having doubts about it lately."

"Silly girl, how can you marry without knowing? If it is not right it would be horrible you waited."

Whispering Hermione replied "Ron has never either. All either of us have ever done is snogging. I don't know if we will know what to do."

"We can help if you like."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

The foursome headed to Luna and Neville's room the girls arm and arm.

*****************************************************************************************

Sev was the first out and away, back to his dungeon quarters. They had offered other rooms to him, but this was now home. He had to do something; he had to take his mind off of those haunting green eyes. What had happened to him anyway? He came to the meeting prepared to be impressive and got caught up in those damn eyes. _**And when did Potter fill out so much, Gods he was beautiful. Stop it! Do something. Research, that will do it, get my mind occupied. I will find Remus the perfect potion.**_

******************************************************************************************

Harry lay on his bed turning the events of the day over in his head. 'I'm crazy, that's what it is. If they do fall for it, how will I report back here? How will I be able to pull it off? I'm a terrible liar.' He closed his eyes, fighting to keep himself in check. As soon as they closed the image of Snape appeared. Harry imagined touching the onyx locks, that they were soft as silk. He could feel those wonderful, long slender fingers cupping his check. Stroking his hair. Harry wanted to touch those sensuous lips. Explore every inch of the beautiful face, graceful neck…. _ **Stop it Harry. Have you gone daft? You're daydreaming about Snape of all people. Snape!! Gods, but he is beautiful.**_ Harry sat up _**Guess it's time for a very cold shower**_

Later, back on his bed Harry asked Cordilla _"Cordie can you bring me back here no matter where I am?"_

_"Harry, of course I can. You are the blood of my blood. There is nowhere you can go where I can not reach you. Go do your duty. I will be but a thought away. You should rest now. It has been and eventful day. You will find many seeds have been planted this day. Sleep, my love."_

_"Thanks Cordie, I knew I could count on you. You are right; it has been a trying day. Good night."_ Harry dozed off with visions of Severus dancing in his head.

****************************************************************************************

Tom and Dumbledore sat beside each other in matching armchairs. They were reveling in each others company, when Hedwig came through the window.

"That looks like Harry's owl. What on earth would Harry's owl be doing coming here?" Albus questioned.

"It looks like a message. I wonder if it is safe."

"Of course it's safe; it made it to this point. If it were booby trapped it wouldn't have. Besides he would never risk destroying his owl."

"Well, let's find out." Tom took the paper from the owl, which perched near the window to wait for a reply.  
Dumbledore leaned closer to peer over Tom's shoulder at the note. 

"Well, that's unexpected, isn't it? Do you think this is real? Can he possibly be finally changing sides?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. I have heard he went into hiding after my largely exaggerated death. Perhaps it is legitimate. If it is not we will at least have him, as he pointed out. If it is we will have a very powerful ally. Send the bird back to him. In the reply have him met us in Diagon Alley, so he will not know where our stronghold is, and we can watch for a trap. Once he is here I will reveal myself. His love of me will bring him the rest of the way to our side. This may indeed be the opportunity we were looking for. " 

"Yes my lord." answered Tom looking upon Dumbledore with complete adoration as he conjured a quill and paper to send their reply. Hoping this would be the change they needed.


	4. Chapter 3- Now is the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione are called back to Hogwarts to discover new developments regarding Dumbledore and Snape. Adventure follows, of course.

Dark Chaos…..Chapter 3.....Now is the time

 

_"Harry, wake up your owl comes."_

Cordilla gently woke Harry from his sleep. Harry's heart fell to his stomach. Now was the moment of truth. Would they be able to pull this off? He got up and put his robes on, took a deep breath and left the room. 

Down stairs he took the scroll from Hedwig. Hands shaking a bit as he unrolled it. 

Dear Mr. Potter,  
Thank you for your interest in our organization. As I'm sure you understand we do have some small reservations about bringing you in to the fold. We do want to give you a chance. However, we would like for you to join us in Diagon Alley in three days at noon. We will find you, don't worry about finding us. Harry, understand that if anyone is with you or this is a trick you will be dealt with, swiftly.  
Filled with hope awaiting your arrival,  
Tom 

Harry felt a shiver of fear travel through him. He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and tried to get his bearings. Wishing there was someone to hold and comfort him. He could almost feel strong slender arms surrounding him…'Stop it, Harry! What is wrong with you? Okay, let's get this over with.' 

Nearly Headless Nick floated by. "Nick can you gather up Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Remus, Professor McGonagall and I guess Professor Snape? Ask them to meet me in Professor McGonagall's chambers. Nick, this is very important, it will make you very important." 

"Of course. Mr. Potter. I will be happy to. Very important you say? I love to be important." With that Nick was off to relay the message, and Harry was off to Minerva's chambers.

_"Harry, it all will be okay. You are strong and truly loved by so many. All those here. Remember, you always have me. Always."_

_"Thanks Cordie."_  
******************************************************************************************  
Sev was working on a potion for Remus in his dungeon. He was trying to keep his mind off the horrors he has had to endure over the years at the hands of Voldemort and Dumbledore. More importantly, he was trying to keep his mind off of that bothersome Potter. Why, all of a sudden he was so taken, he couldn't understand. Suddenly, a feeling of complete despair iced through his body. Harry's face seemed to appear in front of him. "Harry! Merlin! What is it?" Before he realized what he was doing he was dashing out the door to find the brat who had become so important to him. He did not go much beyond his door when, Nearly Headless Nick met him with Harry's message. He dashed off to Minerva's chambers. Slowing to catch his breath and regain his composure. No one, especially Harry, should know of his feelings. As they would never be returned. It was something he would have to come to terms with. 

Inside Harry waited with Moony and Minerva. "What did it say Harry? Wait…I don't think I want to know. I want them to ask you in, but at the same time I don't want you to be in more danger." Moony agonized.

"Moony, just wait until everyone is here so I don't have to keep repeating myself. Then we can get all the arguments over with at once."

Minerva went to answer the knock at the door. As she opened it, Snape nearly fell in the door. "Nick said to come, that it was important. Has the reply come?" Sev tried to avoid looking at Harry as a small shiver traveled up his spine anyway. 

"Yes, it has come. We need to wait for the others and Harry will read it." Minerva said taking Sev by the arm leading him to the loveseat next to Harry. Harry's cheeks flushed slightly. He looked anywhere except at Sev. Again, he felt desire flair and that now familiar tightening. Feeling very glad he wore his robes. He was breathless. 

"You do not look well Mr. Potter. Are you alright? Do you need some water." asked Sev. Thinking he felt much the way Harry looked. He was also glad for his robes. 'And when did I start thinking of him as Harry?'

"No, I'm fine, just tired. Thank you, a glass of water would be wonderful." Harry replied thinking _**Water is not what I really want. I want to ravish you for hours and hours. Where the hell did that come from? You're still lusting after Snape?**_  
Sev conjured a small glass of water, handed it to Harry. His long sensuous fingers grazed Harry's as he did and a wave of pleasure cascaded through each of them. 

Another knock at the door and the rest of the conspirators had arrived. Everyone anxious to know what was happening. 

"Quiet! Quiet! Everyone settle down. Good, now Harry if you will…" Minerva took everyone in hand as usual.

Harry did not want to move, but he was too distracted by the warmth of the man sitting next to him. So rose to his feet, pulled the scroll out of his pocket and read the contents to the group. 

"They’re taking the bait. Obviously, they don't fully trust me. But, this is too good an opportunity and they just can't pass it up. Before you get worked up, I do have a way to report back here. I will report to Ron and /or Hermione and then they will let all of you know what is going on." 

"Harry, are you sure? You really don't have to do this. It's not safe." Moony asked.

"Yes, Moony. I have to do it. If I don't, we have no chance of finally being rid of their evil. You know nowhere is safe now. I just want to get this over with so everyone can get on with living, like you said." He glanced down at Sev quickly, hoping no one would notice. 

"I do not like the idea of not being able to track you Harry. What if you get into trouble?" Minerva asked.

"I have to agree with Remus. It's too dangerous, and you are too valuable…" Sev quickly added "to the cause. You are the symbol of the light. There must be another way." Everyone was stunned that Professor Snape made such a statement. Wow, how things have changed! All Sev could think was that even though he knew he would never be able to let Harry know what he was feeling, he did not want anything to happen to Harry. _**Maybe it will go away, maybe it's just a side effect of being released from the spells and bindings.**_ he thought to himself. 

Harry's knees turned to mush and he had to sit back down abruptly, when he heard the…was it concern? in Snape voice. _**Merlin! Is he worried about me? Could it be? No, get a grip Harry he just doesn't want to have things go wrong. He's probably sure you can't do it. Probably thinks that you will make a mess of things.**_ Harry thought to himself, while he said "We all know this is our best chance of success. Anything else would take to long and would at best be unreliable. I will not fail at this! I can promise you, we will destroy them. I can do this. I will do this! I will not let you down!" Although he said this to everyone in the room, it was mostly meant for Sev. Harry's heart ached at the thought of letting him down or disappointing him. 

"Well, we at least need to decide what to do. You can't be totally on your own when they approach you. What if it's a trap? We have to have people watching to help you." Neville said.

"No, Neville. We can't risk it! Our only chance is if they believe that I am really changing sides. None of you can be anywhere around Diagon Alley on Friday. Besides, there will be a lot of people around. They won't do anything...there. And once I'm at their lair, there is nothing any of you can do anyway. As often as I can, I will let Ron and Hermione know what is happening. I can't tell you how, just know that I will be able to communicate regularly no mater what spells or blocks they have." 

"Very well then, it is settled. Once you are there and we know a bit more we will be able to plan more. Harry, please be careful. They are both very good at trickery, especially Albus. Remember he fooled the entire wizarding world for years. Now, you should rest and prepare yourself. Friday will be here all too soon. All of you should get some rest as well. We will have to be most diligent once Harry goes, in case he needs us." As usual, Minerva was no nonsense. 

The twins and Ginny left first, followed by Harry. 

"Harry, wait up." Ron called.

"I guess that Cordilla is how you will stay in touch with us?"

"Yeah, I’ll even try to come back here to see you. When I can." Then to himself, ‘You and another'

"Okay. I have something I want to tell you and to ask you. 'Mione and I have consummated our bond. I know, I know, more information than you wanted to know. But, it's important to the rest I have to tell you. We had help from Luna and Neville. Harry, stop making faces. We discovered that the reason we were never really sure about our bond with each other is because they were also a part of it. Isn't it great? We have a very rare quad bond!! The four of us! Which brings me to asking if we can share what we know about Cordilla with them?" 

"You and Neville are bonded together?" Ron turned red from his collar to his hair line. Then smiled and nodded his head.  
"Yes with Hermione and Luna too. I know, who would ever have thought it? It's wonderful, Harry! I hope one day you will find as much joy."

"Okay, I do hope you are all happy, you all deserve it. But Cordilla's secret is not mine to allow you to share. We have to be careful. She is a secret weapon. She asked that I only share it with you and Hermione." _**And my mate, whoever the hell that is.**_ "Until she says so, please wait." 

"Okay Harry. I just thought it didn't seem right to keep something so important from them. But we’ll wait. Just so you know, we are sharing chambers now. So, be sure she is careful when she brings you here."

"Thanks Ron. It won't be for long. Cordilla is always careful, I think." Ron smiled and nodded, then turned down the hall to where his mates waited for him. 

Harry thought to himself, _**They do all look happy. I wish that I really did have a mate of my own. Merlin knows I have searched. Well, at least the search was fun.**_ He smiled to himself as he followed the corridor remembering said search. He turned a corner and saw Professor Snape walking towards his chambers. He thought, _**even at this distance and from behind, especially from behind, he is exquisite, wow, not being cursed sure has been good for him.**_ Harry found himself following Snape, wanting to absorb as much of him he could before he had to leave. 

Sev was taking his time making his way back to his chambers savoring the memory of the feel of Harry's leg against his and their hips just touching as they sat next to each other. Remembering the jolt he felt when their fingers brushed and the breathtaking profile he had never noticed before. That awkward scrawny boy had become quite a man. Everything about him tantalized Sev. Every time he saw him, or thought about him, his pulse would quicken and fire enveloped him. If only he could let him know how he felt. _**If only he felt the same.**_ And the worry was eating him alive. Nothing could happen to Harry, this had to work. They had to destroy Dumbledore and Tom. Especially Dumbledore. He couldn't believe he had failed at that. _**Must have been to overtaken with emotion**_ , he thought. Now Harry was more at risk than ever, and there was less than ever he could do about it. 

Harry continued to follow Sev. He was just so beautiful. _**How had I ever thought he was ugly? Even with the release of the bindings, it seems the change shouldn’t be so drastic. Maybe it is just my prospective. Now I'm not his student; I'm a man in all ways now. Since I came of age so much seems different. Still, I don't understand why I feel so drawn to this man. Why he makes me tremble every time I think of him? To see him or talk to him is almost more than I can bear.**_ Harry turned and ran back to his rooms afraid he would make a fool of himself. 

Sev heard something behind him and turned but, Harry had already gone out of sight. Sev shrugged and went to continue the search for the potion Remus needed.  
****************************************************************************************  
"My Lord, do you think he will truly come to us?" Tom asked Dumbledore.

"I think he will. He was nearly mine when that idiot Snape made his discoveries and ruined everything. The fool wanted to protect his poor precious Potter. Harry had no idea. He thought the man hated him--just as I wanted it. Anyway, he was very attached to me you know. My 'death' must surely have upset him. Once he discovers I am alive, and after we tell him the stories we have for him, Harry will be ours. Then we will have the World, both of them, no one will be able to stop us." (Dumbles is completely of his rocker, and I don't mean a chair.) 

Tom (and it really is Tom not Voldemort as Dumbledore really did not care for the looks of the later and really liked the looks of the former) said "I hope so; I am worried about a trap. We never did find Snape."

"DO NOT TALK OF HIM!!!!! HE TRIED TO KILL ME YOU KNOW!" Dumbledore took a deep breath to calm him. "We need not worry about him, the magic he used to try and kill me was much too strong for him to wield. I'm sure if he isn't dead he is out of commission for a long while. And when he comes back, he will be dealt with! Now look what you have done, Tom. You have upset me talking about that bad, bad man." Dumbledore pouted at the man sitting in the chair next to him. "You made Little Winkle wake up. What are you going to do about that?" 

Tom leered at his companion. "I can take good care of Little Winkle, my Lord. I can take real good care of him for you." He rose from his chair and went to Dumbles. Kneeling before him he looked up with eyes full of worship and asked. "May I come inside, My lord?" 

"Of course. Of course. Get on with it." He thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair to be taken care of 'Now that's what I like, good manners and a man who knows his place. Taking him when I did all those years ago was a great idea. No one has ever done better than Tom.' 

"Tom, do it right. I will punish you for causing this either way. You'll know what to expect by how well you perform." With that he conjured a flame to nearly lick the now naked back of Tom as be bent to perform his duties.


	5. Chapter 4- Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione are called back to Hogwarts to discover new developments regarding Dumbledore and Snape. Adventure follows, of course.

Dark Chaos…….Chapter Four……….Discoveries

 

Harry woke, his heart beating so fast he thought it would burst through his chest. He sat up in the bed, he was soaked through with sweat and it was still dark outside. Since receiving the scroll from Tom he had been having the same horrid dreams. In this one Dumbledore and Tom had captured Sev and were using him to force Harry to be at their beck and call. He did horrible things at their bidding. At the end of the dream, just before he woke, they would rape and torture Sev in front of him, while Harry was tied up and his magic stripped away so he could do nothing to stop it. All because he tried to destroy them and because he loved Sev. 

He wasn’t sure what upset him more, that he would do anything to save someone he once despised, and who he was sure hated him; or that he dreamt he loved that same person. He knew the dream was based on his fear of being caught. But the whole thing with Sev? It had become an obsession, to catch a glimpse of him. As each hour passed it became more and more difficult to not be around him. Harry found every reason he could to cross paths, but never said anything more than basic greetings and Sev always acted as if he could not get away fast enough. Harry’s heart stopped at the thought of not having him as a part of his life. He kept telling himself it was just a crush, Sev was so different since the spells and bindings had been broken. Harry decided to go for a walk while everyone else was still asleep. Although it was only 1:15 he didn’t think he could sleep, today was the day.

Of course what Harry did not know was that Sev was just a miserable. He would stay in his dungeon chambers, working, trying to distract himself. He did want to find a potion for Remus that would help him at the full moon. Yet, every time he closed his eyes he would see the same beautiful face and those endless emerald eyes…….  
When he did venture out it seemed Harry was always there. When he saw him is made him all the more miserable, as he longed to touch him, to hold him, to love him. He knew, however, his feelings would never be returned there was too much between them in the past. It all made him feel like a school boy, too shy and too young. The dreams he had were similar to those Harry had. Only in his Harry was the one abused, in part because of the love Sev felt for him and the betrayal of Dumbledore and Tom. Sev thought he would go for a stroll, no chance of Harry being around this time of the day. He knew he would not get anymore sleep. WWho knew when he would see Harry again; his heart ached, taking his soul along for the ride.

Aimlessly wandering the corridors, Harry trusted that Cordie would not let him be disturbed or bothered. Cordie had other plans. She knew of the misery each man was in and wanted give Harry some happiness before his mission began. She moved her corridors until they would come face to face. Neither realized that the other was in front of them until they collided, ending in a tangle of limbs on the floor. 

“Watch where you are going!” Sev snapped

“Look out!” Harry shouted.

They both stopped short, shocked at who they had run into. They stared at each other. Harry thinking _**Great, just what I needed now. Gods he is beautiful. How am I going to keep from taking him right here, right now?**_ He wished for his robes instead of the sleep pants he wore. His attraction was patently obvious.

Sev could not believe that it was truly Harry before him. Sitting in the middle of the floor wearing only sleep pants. _**Now I am hallucinating. I have dreamed up the image of him. I am probably really asleep in my bed.**_ Pinching himself on the back of the hand, trying to wake himself up, he continued to stare at Harry. His erection matching Harry’s. “It’s so easy to lose my self in those eyes, Merlin; I wish you were really here. I wish you were mine.” He said aloud, gently caressing the beautiful pale cheek.

“Then make me yours, I am already anyway.” Harry replied, his heart leaping at the thought that his attraction at least was returned. 

Startled, Sev pulled his hand away and said “I am not asleep? This is not another dream?”  
“You are stating the obvious and being redundant, you know? Are we just going to sit here or what? Though I love you being so close, I am not comfortable sitting on the cold stone floor.” Harry was emboldened by the late hour, the coming days and most of all the unintentional confession he’d just heard.  
He stood up offering his hand to his former Professor.

“Mr. Potter that is highly inappropriate. I would never have said anything at all had I known I was not dreaming. I will be going back to my chambers and you should do the same, go to yours I mean. Forget this entire incident. You have a very eventful day coming. “Sev tried to save face. He stood on his own. He was thinking he would use oblivate and at most Harry would think he had a horrid dream. He wanted nothing more than to take the younger man into his arms and never let go. 

“No too late. Now I know I’m not alone in my feelings I can’t let you go. I may die today or very soon. I want to spend the last night of freedom with you. It’s all I have wanted since coming back. It’s like I have traveled the world to come back chained and bound to you. I thought sneaking around watching you was going to be the closest I could get to you. Now here you are… “

“Har- Mr. Potter, I will admit that you are all I am able to think of. But, this can not happen I am your Professor and I would never want you to be hurt. I tried to stop them, I tried. Even then I knew you were special. I thought it was the prophecy. Now, I think you may be right about being chained and bound but it is me not you who is captive.” 

Harry responded to the anguish in Sev voice by tentatively placing his arm around Sev, offering comfort. “You are not my Professor any longer. I was thinking my obsession with you was a just a silly crush, but…Oh my G.. Cordie is he the one? Professor Snape? Can it be, he is the one?” It had just dawned on Harry what Sev had said and how it echoed his own feelings. Was what they were feeling a life bond?

“Harry. Yes, he is the one. I could bear the pain you both shared but suffered through alone. I made this meeting happen. I wanted you to be happy. Severus you are allowed to be happy. You deserve to be happy. The things that have been done to you and that you have been forced to due are despicable. You have suffered enough. Harry will explain things. Take this short time to be together.”

“Who the Hell is that?” Sev said looking around.

“It’s a long story, I will fill you in. Cordie whose chambers are closest? I don’t have any idea where we are.”

“Harry, Severus’ chambers are closer, and more comfortable.”

“In the dungeons?”

“You would be quite surprised what can be done where, Mr. Potter. Come on, your skin is getting goose pimples, and I want this straightened out as soon as possible.” Sev replied as he conjured a shirt for Harry. 

Harry followed Sev back to his chambers. Harry thought it was a wonderful way to travel as Sev arse was spectacular. “You can call me Harry, you know.”

“I think not, Mr. Potter.” was all Sev had to say.

Once they arrived at Sev’s rooms, he told the portrait the password. They entered the rooms. Harry looked around the first room with wonder. Who knew dungeons could be so plush. Who knew Sev had it in him. He let out a low whistle. “Wow, I stand corrected. This is really nice.”

“Thank you, Have a seat, do you want refreshment?”

“Thank you, and no the only thing I want is you. “  
“Okay Mr. Potter you can stop now or I will send you back to you chambers.” Sev said while thinking he wanted nothing more than to give in to the suggestion.

“No you won’t. For several reasons. First, my power has grown a lot in the recent past. I came of age, you know. Second, Cordie would not let you, she loves me. Third, you want to know what’s going on. Finally, you want it as much as I do. I saw that earlier.” Harry smirked at Sev. 

“Very well, Mr. Potter get on with it. I do want to know what is going on.”

“First, you need to call me Harry. Please, I need you to, Mr. Potter is too formal. You are not my Professor any more and you will never be again.” Sev waved his hand for Harry to continue. “First about Cordie, now this is a secret and you can not share it with anyone else, she is the spirit of Hogwarts. Wait, I know it’s unbelievable just hear me out.” He told Sev what he knew about Cordilla and her history. “Anyway she told me I would find my mate. I didn’t know what to think about that. Like everyone, I hoped there was someone for me. It was especially hard being around Ron and ’Mione. I felt so lonely. I searched; I tried to find love everywhere we went. I learned a lot but nothing serious. I couldn’t let anyone know who I really was. I felt lost. She told me the only ones I could share her secret with were Ron and ’Mione and my mate. She wanted me to share it with you tonight. Does that tell you something?”

“So you’re telling me a castle told you I am your soul mate? And you believe it? Come now Mr.-”grimacing at the look Harry gave him he continued” Potter, you are smarter than that. “ 

“Yes, a castle told me you are my soul mate. And yes, I believe it. I have to; since I came back here and saw you I have been drawn to you. You are all I can think about. Everything comes back to you. I close my eyes I see your beautiful face. I dream, I dream of you glorious body. I even dream of us together in a non-sexual way, just being together. How’s that for an eighteen year old man? I do believe it, and I think if you are honest you believe it too.” Harry’s voice was raising, he felt very frustrated.

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I have longed for you since I walked into Minerva’s chambers the other day. I told myself it was because you have matured so much, you are exquisite. I still don’t know if a life bond is what it is or if it is a good idea. Harry,” He smiled at the look on Harry’s face when he said his first name. “I don’t want you to regret anything. The coming days will be hard, I don’t want to make them harder. I wish I could take you away or that I had succeeded in killing that damn Dumbledore. Harry, do you know how many times I have dreamed of being your hero? But, I‘m afraid there is no time for us.”

Harry stood and walked over to the sofa where Sev had sat down. The anguish in Sev’s voice was breaking his heart. He sat down next to the older man, putting his arm across his shoulders. “Don’t do that to yourself. You did more than anyone else, and you had spells and bindings on you. Do you know how miraculous that is? You already are my hero. I could never regret anything about you. I don’t even regret how things were when I went to school here, its part of who we are. Don’t you see I want only you? I don’t understand it but I know you are the only one for me? And anyway, I don’t think you have a lot of choice in a life bond. Please, I don’t want to lose anymore time. I now know that we will destroy the evil duo, and their death eaters. I want to be with you, forever.” Harry was surprised at his own vehemence. “We have to make time for us, it‘s what will make us all the stronger. “

“Harry” Sev started.

“No, Sev enough argument. I am a man now, you are no longer my teacher and no one can accuse you of wrong doing. I need you; I need you to be with me. Please, give me one hour to kiss you. That’s all I ask, nothing more. If you decide there can be more, I will love you until daylight comes, until I have to leave. Just one hour.” 

“Oh, Harry…” Sev started again. He leaned closer to the young man next to him, caressing his cheek. , running his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip. He looked deeply into his eyes. “So beautiful, I want you too. Please. “He begged, as he gently kissed Harry. Tentatively at first, still not sure of Harry. Harry whimpered and kissed him back, more desperately. Both of them getting lost in the kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance, neither winning nor losing. After a time they came up for air. “Gods, I need you! “ Harry moaned.

Sev snickered. “To use your words, then make me yours.” Harry grinned and pulled Sev closer, determined to make full use of the hour. He was sure that he would have more time than that, if Sev‘s reaction was any indicator.

 

Later, that morning Harry woke. He lay there enjoying the feel of the bed. An arm reached around his waist from behind, pulling him back against Sev. He heard Sev say in his sleep “Mine, really mine.” Harry smiled; he had never felt so content in all of his life. His smile grew as he thought about the earlier that morning. When neither man could take any more of just kissing, Sev took him by the hand to this very bed. He felt himself react to the memory of Sev making their clothes disappear. How beautiful Sev was, although he was still thin he had filled out very well, very well indeed. Harry’s mouth watered thinking of the beautiful pecs, and how wonderful those pert little nipples felt between his lips. He shivered. Sev reacted to the movement. His erection pushing against Harry’s arse. Harry whimpered yet again, he found he had been doing that a lot this morning. Sev ground his cock into his Harry. Harry thought about when they consummated their bond. How he had never felt anything so wonderful. How they melded together. How he could feel all that Sev felt and vise versa. He could feel Sev in the back of his mind. How glorious that felt, he knew he would never be alone again. That made him think of what lay before him, today. It was 8:30, still some time before he had to leave. He wondered if he should wake his lover, he smiled, for breakfast. He thought breakfast could wait; they could always have a house elf bring them something. He did think he would wake his mate. He wanted as much of him as he could get before he had to leave. He turned in his lovers arms, to face him. He stared at him for a long while, reveling in the beauty he saw. ‘Who would have thought the love of my life, and he is, would be Professor Severus Snape. Who would have thought he would be the most beautiful man alive.’  
Harry caressed his cheek, ran his fingers through his ebony hair and down his muscular back to his buttock. He leaned forward, said “You are my life now.” and gently kissed Sev’s pouty lips. He woke him up kissing, nipping, and sucking starting with the lips and moving to even more fun places.

Sev was dreaming again. He was sure he would wake up and everything would be a dream. Wow what a great dream, though. He could still feel Harry laying next to him. He didn’t want to wake and find himself all alone in the bed, yet again. Then he felt Harry turn over. Felt him caress his face, kiss his lips, heard him tell him he was his life, and wake him. How wonderful, it all was real, they really were bonded. How had he ever lived without the Harry part of himself? ‘That damn brat.’ He thought before he fell deep into the abyss of the ‘Boy Who Lived’.

 

Even later that morning, Harry was awakened by Cordilla. “Harry, it is time. You can wait no longer. Severus you must wake too. He needs to ready himself.” Harry felt a chill of fear travel up his spine. 

“Harry, I don’t want you to do it. It is too dangerous. Surely someone else can infiltrate their lair.”

“My darling, I don’t want to go. But we both know it’s the only option. Wizards have been trying for years. No it has to be me. Don’t worry, though, I will be successful. I have to come back to be with you. We have so much to learn about each other. So much, life to live. As wonderful as today has been, it’s not enough. I need more of you. I need all of you. Now, let’s go to meet with the others.” 

 

“I still don’t like it.” Sev pouted, which was really very cute. 

 

******************************************************************************************

 

Harry stood in front of the Leaky Caldron, where Cordie placed him. He was scared, very scared, but he knew this was something he had to do. It was five minutes until noon. He took a deep breath and walked in. He walked through quickly, hoping no one would recognize him and slow him down. He didn’t know where he would be contacted. Luckily, no one noticed him. He stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron again, this time into Diagon Alley. He stood there looking around, trying to guess the best place to wait when he heard a familiar voice.

“Bloody Hell, is that you Potter?”

Harry groaned as he did not have time for this. “What the hell do you want Malfoy?” he asked as he turned around.

“What have you been doing since you disappeared. You look good enough to eat, slowly and completely.” Draco purred.

“I said what the hell do you want? I’m busy.”

“Didn’t I tell you? I’m here for you. My Lord sent me for you. Come on lets go for a little walk, we will floo to Him. Oh, you better give me your wand. Just to be safe you know.” Draco smirked. 

Harry’s heart jumped to his throat. The last thing he wanted to do was go anywhere with Malfoy, or to give him his wand. It figured that they would send him. Harry pulled his wand out. “You better not try anything, Malfoy.”

“No need to worry, My Lord said you were to be unharmed, at least until he discovered if you are legitimate or not. Here put it in this pretty little case.”

Harry went with Draco. He had never been to the part of Diagon Alley Draco lead him to. They went into what looked like an abandoned shack. Once inside Draco lead the way to the kitchen, where a small fireplace sat in the middle of a wall. 

“Well Potter, lets see if you are for real. Either way works for me. I get to watch over you” He wiggled his eyebrows and leered at him. They stepped into the fireplace.


	6. Chapter 5- Draco's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione are called back to Hogwarts to discover new developments regarding Dumbledore and Snape. Adventure follows, of course.

Chapter Five….The Draco’s Lair

 

Harry and Draco stepped out of the fireplace into a small chamber. The walls were covered in tapestries depicting many violent and horrendous acts. The only piece of furniture in the room was a throne like chair, upon which sat Tom. Harry was surprised that is was Tom and not Voldemort; there had definitely been some changes since last they met. 

Draco immediately prostrated himself in front of Tom. "I've retrieved him, Master."

"Good, good. Ah, Harry, good of you to join us. Are you surprised to see me?" 

"I'm surprised to see you as Tom and not Voldemort. Other than that, you are the one I contacted, so not really. " 

"Well, my master likes me better like this. Yes, I see your surprise. I do have a master and you know him well. But, first things first, when you come into my presence you will kneel before me. This is expected of all our members." 

Although it went against everything in Harry he made himself kneel before the throne. He knew he had to carry the ruse all the way through. 

"Very good, Harry. You may rise. As I'm sure you understand we do not fully trust you. So until we know better what your intentions are Young Malfoy here will be your constant companion." Draco, who had risen as well, leered at Harry.   
"Also, we will be confiscating your wand. You will be monitored at all times. If your intent was to deceive us, the time to back out has passed. Now place your wand in the box, we are not so foolish as to touch it ourselves. You may have it back when and if we deem it is warranted. Draco, get him settled in, then I have a task for you before dinner."   
Harry put his wand into the box held by a shrouded figure, which walked up to him from next to the fireplace. He had thought he would have to give up the wand at least for a time; he wasn't worried because he knew his wandless magic was stronger than anyone knew, and could be hidden well. 

"Come on Potter." Was all Draco had to say, before going through a door Harry had not noticed before. He followed as was expected. 

Harry was perhaps more frightened than he had ever been. Here he was in the lair of his greatest enemy, and he still had not seen Dumbledore, which gave him some doubt as to whether or not it was all a trick. Tom had said something about a master, though. 

"So where are we going?" He asked Draco. 

"Well, Potter, as you were just told we are going to get you settled in. To be honest, when they told me I would be responsible for you I was pissed. I mean watch after bloody Potter, please. Now I've seen you I don't think I will mind. Who knew you looked so good under those robes all these years, or have you been working out?" Harry wished he had not chosen to wear muggle clothes instead of his robes. Jeans and a t suddenly felt skimpy. 

"Well, I can tell you I'm not thrilled about you being my, what? Liaison. No matter whose side I'm on, you are still an arrogant ass." 

"Careful there Potter, your fate rests with me. I make the reports; you want to make me very happy. If I tell them you can't be trusted you'll be destroyed. That's better, keep yourself in line." Harry's fear showed on his face at Draco's implication that he would lie to get his way. Which of course Harry should have known, it was the Slytherin coming out. 

"Here we are, these are my rooms you will be sharing them with me until they feel you can have your own. There is only one bed. So you can share with me or sleep on the floor." They stepped into a small suite of rooms. The first room consisted of a large canopied bed, a chest of drawers and a large armchair, all in shades of green and black. Off to the left Harry could see what looked like a bathroom. To the right there appeared to be a small closet. 

"Did you bring your stuff? You can put it over there next to the closet and I will unshrink it in a minute." He told Harry when Harry pulled his trunk out of his back pocket. "Okay now, we need to get the rules straight. You can't leave this room without me; if you try you will be detained at minimum. I will give regular reports to the lord and master. You will be tested to prove your loyalty. You will always be respectful to everyone here especially the masters. There will be other things as well, we'll let you know. Now I guess you will want to unpack and shower before dressing for dinner. We always dress for meals; it would be wise to remember that. I need to take care of some business. Don't mess with anything and don't try tricks. I'll be back before it's time to go." With that Draco turned to leave. "Oh yeah, the door has a spell on it. It is attuned to my magic; if you try to leave without me alarms will go off." He smirked at the other man, flicked wand at Harry's trunk and left the room, the door closing with an ominous thud.

Harry sank into the chair. Sighing with relief that Malfoy had gone, Harry fell into the large armchair. He wasn't sure what was going to be happening to him. He knew he should probably get unpacked and shower and dress for dinner but he was distracted wondering what kind of tests there would be and if the training he and Cordie had be practicing would be enough to fool them. He was a bit frightened to even contact her, sure that they would know. _ **Well, I have to try. I don't think I can stand being in this place, wherever it is, without being able to talk to her.**_ He thought about the best way to contact her and decided to try while in the shower, where the running water might dampen any spying being done. He thought he would look around a bit before going into the bathroom.   
Harry quickly discovered that Draco was cautious, if nothing else, none of the drawers would open, he could not even open the doors on the closet. There was not even anything under the bed and no decorations on the wall. He could sit in the chair or on the bed, or go into the bathroom. Harry went to his trunk and got his toiletries out, and stared at the other things in the trunk wondering what dressing for dinner meant. Did he wear his robes, his dress robes, khakis? He finally decided to wear his dress robes, better to over due in this case than not. He opened the bathroom door.

"Wow, now this is plush!" Harry exclaimed. He could not think of a time when he had seen a more luxurious bathroom. The carpet was a lush green, a huge garden tub sat in the corner, a shower in the other far corner. He couldn't see the toilet but it looked like it was across from the shower in a cubby hole. Double sinks with a huge mirror took up most of the wall on the left. He longed to lounge in the huge tub, but he knew time was limited and he might need the cover of the running water of the shower while he talked to Cordie. He shucked his clothes, refolding them and placing them on the edge of the tub. He started the water in the shower, adjusting the temperature. He grabbed his toiletries and stepped in. The pressure and temperature of the water was wonderful. He could almost feel it wash away his tension, almost. He sighed and called Cordie. 

_"Cordie, can you hear me?"_

_"Harry, of course I can hear you. I have told you I can hear you always."_

_"Cordie, I don't know if this is going to work. They have me bunking with Draco Malfoy of all people. He is really creeping me out. I'm locked in his room now; I'm supposed to be getting ready for dinner. They don't trust me, of course. They took my wand, just like we thought they would. I'm afraid I will do something to give myself away. How is Sev? I miss him; I can't believe how much I miss him. I'm so afraid they'll find out about him. I can't lose him now I've found him."_

_"Slow down Harry. All will be well. I have been listening. Just remember what I taught you and you will be able to deal with Mr. Malfoy."_ Harry could hear the sneer in her mind voice when she said the latter. _Just be careful to keep your shields up, and don't use wandless magic if anyone is around. Severus is as well as can be expected. He worries about you. I am watching him."_

_"Have you been able to figure out where I am yet?"_

_"Yes, Harry, I always know where you are. I will bring you back once he is asleep."_ Again the distaste is evident when she refers to Draco. _"You can let Severus and your heart siblings know what you have found and they will discuss it with the others. You are strong and will bear up; it will be over soon I think. Now you must ready yourself. Remember, I am always here."_ With that she pulled away.   
Harry sighed; the water had cooled while he conversed with Cordie, and he readjusted it, and finished bathing.   
Harry had just finished pulling on his dress robes when he heard the door knob jiggle and the door open. Draco walked in all cocky arrogance. "Well Potter, I se you are ready. I think I like the muggle clothes better on you, I can see more of you in them." Again, he leered at Harry. Harry shivered; he didn't think he could ever get used to this Draco Malfoy. 

"Malfoy, you are really starting to creep me out. I thought you were some kind of ladies man and now you are coming on to me, is this another test?" 

"Oh no, I like what I like and right now I like what I'm seeing. Honestly, the more uncomfortable you are the better I like it. You will be sitting next to me at dinner so I will see how much more uncomfortable I can make you." He pulled out his wand and changed his robes with a quick hand movement and a muttered phrase. "Now, let's go. After you." He opened the door and motioned for Harry to precede him through. 

They had walked maybe fifteen feet and were met in the corridor by a hooded figure. "My Lord Malfoy, the Master has other business to attend. You are to dine with the Potter boy in your chambers. The house elves should be setting dinner up now." The man, for it was a masculine voice, turned and left. 

"Damn it, I always love to eat with the masters." Draco glanced at Harry, "Well, maybe it won't be a total loss." 

They went back to Draco's chambers, where indeed the house elves had set up dinner. A small table and two dinning chairs stood at the foot of the bed. The table had a place set at each end and several domed plates in the center. They ate dinner mostly in silence. Draco would periodically make lewd remarks or jesters, Harry mostly tried to ignore him, which only made Draco laugh. When they were finished, Draco called the house elves to clear the table away. 

"Have you decided where you want to sleep, is it the bed with me or is it the hard floor?"

"I think I'll choose the floor, I don't know if your all talk or if you seriously want something from me." 

"Oh, I am very serious, but suite yourself." Draco went in to the bathroom. 

Harry decided to put on his pajamas while Draco was out of the room. He went to his trunk to get them. While he was bent over he was surprised by Draco grasping his hips from behind, and grinding his half cocked cock against his ass. "Oh, this is how I like you." 

"Get off me!" Harry shouted while trying to push Draco off of him. Draco had a firm grip however and got a few more grinds in before Harry finally got him off. "What is wrong with you? I told you I'm not interested."   
"I don't care if you're interested or not, you are mine to do with what I want, you just don't know it yet. I know you are not really here to join us, and so do the masters. They will give you to me when you blow the tests. In the meantime you are under my supervision and that means what I want it to mean." 

"I am here because I have been failed by so many. I just want to be on the winning side for a change. I will not fail any tests; you don't want to make the masters mad by mistreating me. And who are 'the masters' anyway? I know Tom but who could be his master?" 

"What? You think because I got a quick feel I will all of a sudden be your little informant? You will find out what you need to know when you need to know it. That is if you make it that far. Now go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow." Draco pulled his wand out and made a sleeping bag and pillow appear on the floor at the foot of the bed, where the dinner table had been. He then climbed into the bed, sighing with delight when he stretched under the covers. "You don't know what you're missing." 

Harry went into the bathroom to change. He knew he had to make it look good; Cordie would just have to apparaite him in his pjs. He also hoped that Draco went to sleep soon and that he was a heavy sleeper. He went back into the bedroom and bedded down in the sleeping bag. Neither man said anything more. Harry lay awake waiting to hear the even breaths of sleep from Draco. An hour later Harry was sure Draco was asleep. Draco's breathing had been steady for quite a while. He slipped out of the sleeping bag and moved to the side of the bed looking down on Draco. He was trying to decide how he was going to do what he needed to do without waking Draco, he had to touch him. He determined he would have to get in the bed after all. He eased onto the bed, scooted up next to but not touching Draco.

Draco turned over, reaching for Harry. "I knew you would change your mind." 

"I haven't changed my mind. I was just uncomfortable on the floor; it's really hard you know." 

"I know and now so am I, feel." Draco tried to grind his fully aroused cock against Harry. 

Harry pulled away, "I don't want to feel. I just want to rest. I'm really tired" 

"Ok, listen Mr. Tease, here's the deal. No one sleeps in my bed without doing my bidding. You have gotten me hard to many times today. Either put out or get out of my bed." 

Harry glared at him for a second, trying to figure out how he was going to get what he needed. "I will sleep on the floor; you're not my type you know?" 

Again Harry got into the sleeping bag to wait for Draco to go to sleep. It took quite awhile as Draco had had enough of no relief and took maters into his own hands. Harry covered his head with his pillow; the noises coming from Draco were starting to arouse Harry as well. He wanted nothing more than to take Sev into his arms and love him all night.   
Finally the sounds from the bed stopped and Draco's breathing evened out once again. Harry waited another hour, and then tried again. He lay next to Draco again, this time he Draco really was asleep.

Harry placed his left hand over Draco's forehead. He closed his eyes and whispered "Open up your mind and let me step inside." Nothing happened at first, and then he could see images flashing behind his eyelids. He tried to remember everything Cordie had told him he needed to do to find the right memories. It was amazing what Cordie knew, all the years watching magic happen had paid off. Harry discovered that Draco was not as important as he made out. He was not privy to anything. He didn't know what the plans were or anything else. The only thing he knew for sure was that Dumbledore was the one in charge and that he was not the kindly professor everyone thought he was, and that Draco really did want to fuck him, badly. Harry shivered at the thought, pulled out of Draco's mind and slide off the bed. He went to the bathroom, locked the door and called to Cordie.


	7. Chapter 6- Meanwhile, Back at the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione are called back to Hogwarts to discover new developments regarding Dumbledore and Snape. Adventure follows, of course.

Chapter 6… Meanwhile back at the Castle 

 

Minerva and Moony were lounging in her rooms. "Do you think he will be okay? I am very worried." Minerva asked Mooney. 

"Harry is strong and very clever, if anyone can do this it's him. I'm worried as well; I hope he can let us know how he is tonight. Who knows, maybe he will discover everything and this whole mess can be taken care of." 

"I don't understand how he will be able to let us know anything. Hogwarts has strong protections against magic coming in, and I doubt they will just let him send and owl."   
"I don't know either, but if Harry says he can contact Ron and Hermione, than he can, I do know that." 

"I am just so worried." 

"I know I am too. There's nothing we can do but wait?" His voice rose questioning as he leered at the woman snuggled against him on the couch. 

“Oh, you are a bad boy Mr. Lupin!" she giggled (again my story and I want her to giggle-every woman and some men should giggle every once and awhile) and playfully swatted at him. He chuckled and bent his head down to take possession of her mouth while he gently trailed his fingers across her hip and leg. She leaned into the kiss, running her fingers through his unkempt hair. 

************************************************************************************** 

The twins sat in the kitchen, as usual, having a light snack. When the Patil twins   
came in looking for Ginny. 

"Hey, what are you doing here? School hasn't started yet, only teachers and a select few students are supposed to be here now, as no one knows when classes will begin again, after…you know. A lot of the school year has already passed. I really don't think there will be classes this year." George asked the girls, before they could make any kind of greeting. 

Parvati said "We are no longer students, we are both of age and we are to apprentice this year and Professor McGonagal said we could come early since Ginny and a few others would be here. Where is she, by the way?" 

"Who? Professor McGonagal? I imagine she's in her rooms." Fred supplied with a grin. 

"No, you silly git, your sister." Padma said as she rolled her eyes. 

Both men laughed, "Don't know where she is…" 

"…maybe her chambers." 

"Why do you two have to talk like that? We're twins and we never finish each other's sentences, it's rude" Parvati complained. 

"We do it because…" 

"…..we can." 

The girls giggled, "Hey why are you two here yourselves." Padma asked remembering the other twins had dropped out to run their business. 

"We thought we would go ahead and get it finished…" Gred began.

"….before we get to old." Forge finished. 

"Well that's a great idea! Glad you're back!" Padma exclaimed, as she hugged George.   
George turned as red as his hair when the feel of her arms around him and the tickle of long black hair brushing his face, caused him to push at the seam of his breeches. He was speechless for once. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I just got carried away." Padma started to pull away, George held on to her. They looked in to each others eyes. George bent to gently brush her lips with his own. When she responded by tightening her grip around his neck and melting until she was on his lap, he tried to devour her mouth with his own. In their passion they forgot about their siblings. Fred looked at Parvati with a certain glint in his eye, hoping he might get some of the same. 

"You can forget it! Padma has had a crush on George for years. She cried when the two of you left school. I don't have the same issue with you. Besides its Ginny I've got issues with." 

"What issues Parvati, I thought we were friends.” Ginny asked, hurt in her voice as she came into the room. 

"Oh Merlin, Ginny. You frightened me. We are friends. It was nothing." Parvati blushed and sent Fred a look that if looks could kill… 

Fred laughed "Go ahead, tell her. If you don't I will!" 

Parvati glanced quickly at Ginny from under her eye lashes then looked at Fred and whispered "I think I hate you right now Fred Weasley." 

"Tell her, it's important." 

"Fine! Ginny sit down, please." 

"Okay now you're starting to scare me." Ginny said as she sat at the table. "What is up with them?" she gestured at George and Padma who were still occupied with each other. 

"They just discovered they lust after each other." Fred offered off hand. 

"Oookaaay. Please Parvati; tell me what you have to tell me. I don't think I can wait any longer." 

"Fred don't you have somewhere else to be?" Parvati asked with a poignant look. 

"Uh, no; I think I want to stay here and finish list…I mean eating." 

"Fred get out, take something with you. Surely you have somewhere else you can go." Ginny told him. 

Fred huffed "Well why do they get to stay?" 

"Because they are busy with each other; and you are a git." Was Parvati's answer "Now OUT!" she emphasized by pointing to the door. 

"Fine!" He pouted as he grabbed his plate, and left the room. 

Parvati turned to Ginny "Okay, this is something I should have told you a long time ago. I didn't tell you because I was afraid of it ruining our friendship." 

"Parvati you are my friend, period. Whatever it is, it won't matter. Go ahead and tell me." Ginny couldn't imagine what the other woman wanted to tell her, but she hoped it wouldn't really matter to their friendship. She felt like one of those people on those muggle television shows, her father let them see once, where someone was sleeping with someone's husband and brother and everyone wanted to fight. 

"Ok, here goes. Ginny, I have had a crush on you for a couple of years. I accidentally let it slip to Fred just as you were coming in the door. I don't expect anything to happen, of course, I know how you feel about Harry and all. I really was never going to tell you. Like I said, I'm afraid I have ruined our friendship. If you were going to find out I wanted it to be from me and not your brother. Please, Ginny, say something." She had seen the look of shock on Ginny's face and she was scared she had indeed ruined their friendship. 

Ginny got control of herself and said "To tell you the truth, Parvati, I am surprised. I'm also glad you told me and I didn't hear it from Fred, he can be a git. But, I'm afraid you are right". She rose from her seat and walked toward and knelt in front of the other woman. "You telling me is going to ruin our friendship." Parvati's stomach fell, she had known it was a mistake to tell her, and now she would have no relationship with her, at all. Ginny saw the look of pain cross Parvati's face and gently cupped her cheek with her palm. "You see, now, I can never be happy with just being your friend ever again."

Parvati's eyes lit up, and lips turned to a tentative smile at this revelation. Ginny leaned forward and gently brushed her lips across the other's lips, then nibbled on her bottom lip. Parvati opened her mouth to the kiss, and put her arms around Ginny. 

After a couple of seconds a thought struck her and she reluctantly pulled back from the embrace. "What about Harry? I don't want to share, I have waited so long."

"Oh I love Harry and all, but as another brother. Besides you know he's gay right? It was easier for both of us if people thought we had something going. You are the only one I'm interested in." 

Parvati showed her joy at hearing this by reengaging the kiss, even more passionately this time. 

Fred slowly let the door close careful to not make a sound. He smiled; glad his siblings had finally gotten together with their obsessions. He sighed, _well guess I have nothing else to do but go find a quite, private place to eat and spend time with my own obsession._ He thought looking fondly at his right hand. He wished he could find what everyone but him had…someone to love, or at least someone to practice with. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Luna said her voice hoarse, "I know everyone is a little tired but we can try one more before we go to sleep." 

Three voices moaned in unison. "Luna love, we are soo tired, please give us a break. This is fun and all but please." Ron whined. 

"Please, I just can't get enough of this. Please just one more time." 

Again in unison the other three sighed and agreed. "This is the last time, Luna. Can't we at least take our clothes off this time?" 

"No, Neville. It's not the same." 

"You know I am starting to regret bringing this up." Hermione groaned. 

"You really don't, I know.” Luna giggled "Everyone ready?" 

"Just let's get it over with." Ron said, rolling his eyes. 

"Who's gonna go first?" Luna asked her voice full of excitement. 

"You go first." Luna squealed with delight. Squatted down and flicked the spinner which spun until it stopped on the edge of the blue splotch. 

"Blue everyone, come on its blue." She paused to brush Hermione's lips gently with her own. "I'm so glad you taught us twister, love." 

"Yeah, 'Mione so glad you taught us twister" Neville and Ron chorused, while they laughed and moved to their spots. 

"I still think this would be more fun if we were naked." Neville mumbled. 

"Me too." Echoed Ron. 

 

****************************************************************************************** 

Severus groaned in frustration. "What kind of werewolf develops a mutation and can't use the regular wolfs bane potion!" He had been having no luck finding a potion to help Remus. A great deal of the problem was he was so worried about Harry that he could not concentrate properly. 

No one knew as well as Severus what those bastards were capable of. He felt like storming the hide out (wherever the hell it was), grabbing Harry and taking him away to some secluded place and escape it all. Where the only thing they had to do was love each other. He knew, however, if it didn't end soon it never would. 

"Harry!!!" he snarled through clenched teeth. "Please be careful. I finally have you, I can't lose you." 

He turned back to his work. Snarled again, threw down the piece of wood he was using to stir with.

"Cordilla, can you hear me?" 

" _ **Of course, Severus. I can always hear you."**_

 

"Can you feel him? Is he okay? I can't…, I just…" He was at a loss of words, his despair and embarrassment overwhelming him. 

_**"He is well, Severus. I will not let him be harmed. If he is in danger I will bring him here as I promised. He will come to you tonight; perhaps you should rest. You take too much upon yourself."** _

"No, I must help Remus. Just watch him." He turned back to his work. "Please." He said softly, his voice full of anguish.


	8. Chapter 7- Finding Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione are called back to Hogwarts to discover new developments regarding Dumbledore and Snape. Adventure follows, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder- Snapeisthebest is the beta for the entire story, so any comments on errors should be directed to her. JK, any errors are because I don't listen and fall solely ate my feet. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Any regonizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling

_**"Cordie, I'm ready. He's asleep and I can't wait to see Sev. Please  
take me to him." **_Harry begged.

_**"Of course Harry."** _

Harry felt the now familiar sensation of transport, and then he found  
himself back at Hogwart's in Severus' rooms. He stood in the middle  
of the room he was in and turned completely around looking for his new lover. "Severus, are you here?" He called out.

"Harry, is that you? I'm here." Harry heard his beloved's voice coming  
from the direction of his private lab.

Harry began to walk toward the lab, when he saw Severus he ran to his arms. ”Sev, I've missed you so much. I know it has only been a matter of hours, but…"

 

"Hush, Harry. I know. I have worried so much about you." Severus said into the younger man's unruly hair, before lowering his lips to his  
mates for a long deep kiss.

 

The two men melded together, hands exploring each other as if they had been away from each for years, not hours. It was hard for them to believe it had been less than a day since they had discovered each  
other.

 

"Harry" Severus moaned picking up the younger man to carry him to the bedroom (you know how it is when you first get together all you want to do is fuck, fuck, fuck!) Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, leaning in to nibble said neck.

__**"I am so sorry Harry, Severus. Harry you must go back or you will be  
discovered. Mr. Malfoy is awake and trying to get your attention  
through the bathroom door." **Cordilla interrupted the lovers.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Harry exclaimed "Cordie I just got here!" He whined.

"He just won't go back. It's too dangerous anyway." Severus calmly explained.

"No, Sev, you know I have to go back. I'm the only one who can get this done. I haven't discovered anything, except that Draco Malfoy is not nearly as important as he thinks he is and that he wants to screw me."

"What?! You are definitely not going back! Those bastards may let him have you. I cannot risk losing you now that I have you." Severus informed Harry.

"Sev, as important as you are to me, you don't get to tell me what I  
can and can not do. I’m of age. I won’t be hurt. I'm a very  
efficient wizard, you know. I don't even need my wand anymore." Harry informed Severus. The two men glared at each other; a stalemate to be sure. Finally, Severus gave in; he couldn't look into those eyes and refuse them anything. Even this.

"Harry, I know I can't tell you what to do. You are right, you are a  
grown man. But I know what these people are capable of, I have seen it. Draco, at one time, was a good person. His mother did everything she could to counteract his father teachings. Now, though, I don not know. I will not lose you or let you be hurt."

 

"Sev," Harry said taking pity on his mate "I know you worry, but I  
really can take care of myself. I’ve had to for a very long time.  
This will only take a few days, I'm sure. I’ll get the information  
we need and get out of there. I promise. I want nothing more than to  
get this over with and live a normal life, with you."

"Just be careful, and if it gets dangerous call Cordie to get you out."

"I will. Now I have to go before Draco gets too suspicious. I’ll just  
tell him I fell asleep in the bathtub or something. I’ll see you  
soon, love" He kissed his former professor, passionately. "Okay, Cordie."

When Harry once again found himself in Draco's bathroom he quietly got out of his clothes and slid into the now cold water in the tub. He  
waited for Draco to bang on the door again before letting him know he was awake.

"Dammit Potter, if you don't answer me now I am going to call for the  
death.., I mean guards."

"Wha… Draco? What are you yelling about?" Harry feigned sleepiness. He got out of the tub, making sure to slosh the water; wrapped a towel around his waist and went to open the door, all the while listening to Draco rave.

"What am I yelling about? What the hell do you think I'm yelling  
about? The same thing I've been yelling about for ten minutes. Why the hell didn't you answer me? What have you…" Draco trailed off when Harry opened the door, his mouth falling open at the sight of Harry in nothing but a towel.

"I must have fallen asleep in the tub or something. I didn't hear you.  
What's wrong?" Harry asked innocently.

"I guess nothing's wrong. I just had to take a piss, I saw you weren't  
on the floor, then I couldn't get the door to open, you wouldn't  
answer me… Do you always sleep so deeply? I wouldn't around here if you can help it. Stop dripping on my floor, and move out of my way, I really have to piss." Draco pushed pass Harry into the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm going to go back to sleep" Harry informed Draco.

"Yeah, whatever." Came the distant reply through the door, followed by a long sigh.

Harry shivered in the cool air, dried himself off with the towel  
instead of a spell. At the last second, remembering that he wasn't  
supposed to be able to do wandless magic yet. He quickly pulled  
another pair of pajama bottoms on and climbed into the sleeping bag.  
He pretended to be asleep when he heard Draco come out of the  
bathroom. He listened to Draco snort and climb into the bed. He  
thought of Sev back at Hogwarts with longing. He loved waking the way he did that morning with Sev spooning him. Harry was sure that he would never fall asleep, what with his hard on and no way to dispel it without Draco knowing.

Harry woke to the sound of water running. When he opened his eyes he couldn't quite grasp where he was. He quickly realized that he was in Draco Malfoy's room at the evil lair of Tom and Dumbledore. The water he heard must be Malfoy showering. Harry jumped up and got dressed as quickly as he could, so he wouldn't have to listen to Malfoy's comments. He put on a pair of slacks and a button down, under his robes. He wanted to make a good impression, after all.

Harry rolled the sleeping bag up and put it in his trunk. He then sat  
in the chair to wait for Malfoy to let him know what the day would  
bring. His mind began to wander, he thought of his Sev. Who would have thought he would be such a caring person and wonderful lover. Harry's cock began to twitch at the thought of making love to Sev.

"Wow, Potter. What can you possibly be thinking of to make you smile like that?" Draco Malfoy's voice cut across Harry's thoughts.

"Merlin, Malfoy! Don't go sneaking up on me like that. I nearly had a  
heart attack."

Malfoy chuckled, "I made plenty of noise you just weren't here to hear  
it. What, or who were thinking about? I would love to make you have that look on your face, anyone's face for that matter." Draco became solemn, he then shook his head as if to release such thoughts of longing. "Well, we need to get going. Breakfast is in ten minutes and it pays to be early around here.

 

"I'm ready. Is there anything I should know before we go?" Harry  
asked, trying to take advantage of the more subdued Malfoy.

"No not really. Just remember: keep your eyes and ears open and  
trust no one." He smirked, "Of course you don't know if you can trust  
me. Do you?"

"Thanks for nothing." Harry mumbled, as he followed Malfoy out of the room.

They walked down a stark hallway. Harry was very nervous as to what might happen. He didn't want to ask Malfoy about what might happen at breakfast or after for that matter. He also wondered who would be at breakfast, and how he was going to pull the whole thing off. Oh, he knew he was a good actor but…

Malfoy slowed down just outside a quite unremarkable door. For the  
secret hideout of the Evil Dark Lord, this place was pretty  
unimpressive. Harry thought he glimpsed a look of fear, hesitation or  
something less than enthusiasm on the other man's face.

"Here we are Potter, don't make me look bad. You have learned table  
manners since leaving those muggles, I presume. Be sure to use them. And remember your place. You are not the wonderful Boy Who Lived here; you are just another lackey, who can't be trusted because you may be a spy for the light."

"Don't worry Malfoy. I know how to behave at a table, as for what I am for Lord Volde…" he stopped at the look Malfoy gave him "the Dark Lord, I am a powerful ally and I will prove I can be trusted. "

"We'll see wont we. Let's go, then." Malfoy said as he opened the  
door. As he walked through, Harry could have sworn he heard Malfoy say something about that being what he's afraid of.

 

Harry followed the other man into a large room. In the center of the  
room was a large rosewood dining table surrounded with ten matching chairs. The table was laden with every kind of breakfast food one could imagine. There were only two other people in the room. One was Tom, sitting at the foot of the table. The other was Albus Dumbledore.

 

Harry's jaw dropped. Although he knew what he had been told was the truth, it was quite an impact to actually see the man he used to think of as a grandfather sitting at the head of a table with Tom Riddle his supposed enemy. He had stopped in his tracks, staring at the former headmaster.

He was brought back to himself when Malfoy tugged on the sleeve of his robes. "Bow, you idiot." Malfoy hissed. Harry did as instructed;  
following Malfoy's lead. Bowing first to Dumbledore and then Tom, the hierarchy established.

"Ah, Harry, Draco, please sit down and join us. Harry, I know you have a lot of questions and I will explain everything in a moment. First, you must sit and begin to eat. Draco, put Harry to my left and you may sit on my right." Dumbledore told the young man.

Malfoy led a nearly senseless Harry to his seat and then went to his own assigned seat. Immediately, house elves appeared to prepare the new-comers plates; piling on eggs, sausage, bacon, potatoes and much more.

"No doubt, Harry, you are surprised to see me; I know you saw Snape perform the Avada Kedavra curse on me. Luckily, I had some warning and had prepared a special shield, which as weak as he is, I probably shouldn't have even bothered. 

 

I was knocked unconscious briefly, but I was able to escape. I then came here to dear misunderstood Tom; who helped me  
make sense of things.” Dumbledore smiled at Tom, who nodded in  
acknowledgement of the praise.

"All this time I thought Tom was the evil Dark Lord; when all along it  
was Severus Snape who was manipulating everyone. He had me believing he was a double spy for the Light. He also had poor Tom here convinced that I was evil and he was spying on me. He was very sneaky. For over twenty years we fell for his deception. Not long before he tried to kill me, we got information that he was going to try to assassinate the both of us."

Harry was very confused; he could almost believe what his formerly  
beloved headmaster was telling him. He felt to the depths of his soul  
that Severus Snape was not an evil man. Oh, there was a time when he believed just that, but not now. If Dumbledore and Tom came to terms after the attack; then why did he refer to ‘we’ and ‘us’ when speaking of discovering the assassination attempt?

"Sir, forgive me, I am having a horrible time wrapping my mind around all of this. The whole reason I contacted Tom was because of your death. That bastard Snape, sorry, Snape killed you, I saw him. And I will never forgive him for that deed. You were, are like the grandfather I never had. I am, however, confused as to the whole situation with Tom though."

"I know it is all so much to take in. We will explain more later. Now,  
you should eat. Tom has some reservations as to your trustworthiness. I, however, know how much you love me and I trust and love you like my own grandson. I know we will be able to destroy Snape and all of his allies. For now, Tom and I have some appointments we must keep. Draco, see to it that Harry is comfortable in your rooms and come to the throne room. Harry, it is only for your protection that we ask you to stay in Draco's rooms; there are those here who would have you dead."  
With that Dumbledore stood and swept out of the room with Tom closely behind.

"Well Potter, you heard him. Finish your breakfast and let's go."

 

Harry sat holding a book in Draco's room. His mind was much too busy for reading. He couldn't stop thinking about the accusations made at breakfast. He knew that what Professor McGonagall, Remus and everyone else had said fit the things he was seeing; but the  
explanation Dumbledore gave seemed possible as well. He knew either way he had to pretend he accepted what he had been told. 

 

He still could not fathom that the man he was falling for could be responsible for everything that had happened; the death of his parents and him being left with his awful family were things he couldn't imagine the man who was so considerate a lover could perform. On the other hand, Dumbledore had taken him under his wing from the time his parents were killed…

 

’Wait a minute; Dumbledore was the one who placed me with my aunt and uncle. He said he had no idea what it was like, but I wonder…  
What else did he have a hand in? The more I think about it the more I  
don't believe him; I am going to have to constantly think about my Occlumency shields. If anyone discovered that I'm not buying  
the shit they're selling, I'm dead. I just have to find out the plan so  
we can stop them.'

Draco came back after several hours; he seemed he was even more pale than usual. He closed the door, locked it and leaned against it.

 

"Bloody Hell, Malfoy, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine. I just need to sit down a few minutes is all."  
Malfoy put action to words and sat on the bed.

Harry sat staring at the other man for a moment "Do you need a glass  
of water or something?"

"No, Harry I don't need a glass of water. I need to figure a way to  
get you out of here without being caught. Or blamed."


	9. Chapter 8- Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione are called back to Hogwarts to discover new developments regarding Dumbledore and Snape. Adventure follows, of course.

Dark Chaos…Chapter 8…Escape

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked Malfoy incredulously.

Malfoy swiped his wand around him mumbling just below Harry's ability to hear. "I know it seems strange, but just hear me out ok?"

Harry grunted, but allowed Malfoy to continue. 

"You have to get out of here! They don't believe that you have changed sides. They think you are up to something, most likely spying. They have a plan to trick you into destroying the most important people on the side of light to show your loyalty and then they are going to make a public display of your betrayal and you will be killed." Malfoy paused to catch his breath. 

"Oh, that's rich. You, Draco Malfoy, are trying to save me, Harry Potter. Please, couldn't you come up with something better? I know that I'm not trusted yet and that this is some kind of test to see if I will turn tail and run. Well, guess what? I'm not falling for it." Harry smirked at the blonde man before him.

"Listen Potter, I am putting myself at risk here. You have got to believe me. I think if anyone is being tested it's me. They know I couldn't kill Dumbledore last year, although it was the task set for me. I put a privacy spell on us so no one could hear us. I didn't tell them what you did last night; I am trying to protect you, really." 

"And just why is that?" Harry asked, his stomach lurching at the thought that Malfoy knew what he had done the night before. "You can't stand me. As I've heard said, you wouldn't piss on me if I were on fire, so why would you try and save me?" Harry nearly snarled. 

"Ok, you're right I don't like you. I do however love my mom as well as a lot of other people, and she taught me right from wrong despite my father's best efforts the other way. She is here you know, my father won't let her leave, that's why I'm here. You are the best chance for them being defeated, because I know you have not changed sides, I can feel it." 

"Do you think I'm stupid? You're only here to be near your poor defenseless mommy, please. I know this has got to be a trick to get me to do something stupid. I think what I need to do is go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him all about your trying this. Oh, I know he already knows but he will believe in me when I prove to him that I am serious." 

Harry saw, was that, fear in Malfoy's eyes. "You can try; when I put the privacy spell around us I also made this a secret. You are not a secret keeper so you can't tell anyone anything about what we are discussing. I'm gonna let that go about my mom, I know you didn't have one so you don't understand. Have you been reprimanded for using wandless magic? Which you are not even supposed to be able to do, yet you used it on me last night. What? You think I didn't know? I don't know exactly what you did, but I, unlike you, am very good at Occlumency. You got only what I wanted you to have and I think that you somehow left last night. I hope you did, because that means you can again. You really do have to get out of here. If you didn't and can't, then we have to figure a way to get you out without being caught at it." 

"Ok, stop! Are you fucking crazy? Do you think if you keep on I'll go along? No fucking way. You probably did set this conversation as a secret so I can't tell and you can say 'see he isn't even trying to warn you that I'm betraying you'. You wait and see; you'll pay for this shit." 

"Potter, please just give it some thought, I know I have never done anything for you to trust me. But, I need for you to trust me. I'll be back later. You, get ready for dinner." With that Malfoy left a dumfounded Harry standing in the middle of the room staring at the door. 

'Holy shit, what am I going to do? How does he know about last night? He was asleep. Merlin! What am I going to do? Is he telling the truth? If he is than I have to get out of here before it's too late.' 

_**'Cordie can you hear me? Did you hear what just happened? What am I going to do?'**_ Harry begged.

_**'Harry, calm down. Yes I heard everything. He's not lying, he did set privacy and secret charms around you. His mother is held there by his father. He is telling the truth. You can come home now, I know where you are. The spirits there are very unhappy. They have told me everything we need to know, they were frightened of the monster until you came to me last night without him knowing. They will spy for and help us from now on.'** _

__

_**'But, Cordie, if what you say is true, and I believe it is, then we have to get Draco and his Mother out of here. If I just disappear he will be blamed. I can't believe he is willing to risk himself for me.'**_ Harry shook his head in disbelief. 

_**'Harry, I knew you would want to do the right thing. I can't bring either of them here unless you are with them. You have to find a way to get alone in the same room with them. I will continue to listen and will bring you to me if the need arises. Now change for dinner.'** _

Harry did as he was bid; his mind racing. Now he had to try and save someone he had not been able to stand since he was eleven. 'But hey, I'm bound to and in love with Severus Snape so I guess stranger things have happened. I just wish it wasn't all in one week and to me.' 

Draco returned, his appearance not any better that an hour or so earlier. "Glad to see you decided to pay heed to something I said, at least you're ready for dinner." 

"Malfoy, do that thing you did before, please."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity Malfoy did as asked. Once it was done, he asked, "What's up Potter? Did you have some kind of epiphany or something?" 

"You could say that, I guess. Listen, I believe you. I can't tell you why, but I do. You’re right. I have to get out of here, but so do you." 

"Nope, can't do it. I will not leave her here to be treated like she is. I can't help her except to visit her, and I will continue to do so. Can you leave like last night?" 

"Yes I can, and I am taking you and your mother with me. We just have to be alone together in a room. Is there some way we can do that?" 

"Yeah, I guess so. But there are wards Harry, there's no way you can apparate us. Even if all three of us combined our magic and she were strong enough." 

"Don't worry Malfoy, you get the three of us alone together in a room and leave the rest to me." 

"Potter, if you endanger my mother; I will kill you." Malfoy promised.   
"I would never do that, Malfoy. Contrary to what you believe, I do remember my mother and I understand how you feel. I only had my mother a short time and I want to kill the bastards that killed her." 

"Thanks, sorry for that remark. I was just frustrated you didn't believe me, So, I tried to get your full attention. Now, let me get dressed for dinner. That way it will look like that is where we are going. I usually stop by to see my mother before going to dinner. She is kept in a room in my father's suite. I am the only one who visits her, so she should be alone. Every day, I spend as much time with her as I can. Tonight will be no different, except you will be with me. Be sure you act miserable." 

The two young men entered a door to hear the sounds of sobbing. Then the sound of flesh striking flesh, repeatedly. "You stupid bitch! Do you think crying is going to help you? It never has before has it? Has it? I asked you a question. ANSWER ME!!" In addition the rhythmic sounds the sound of a slap echoed. 

"Nnnoo master it has not." Came the small female voice.

"Do not stammer, it is unbecoming of a Malfoy, and like it or not, you are a Malfoy." The words were emphasized with grunts. 

Harry stood listening to the exchange in shock. Malfoy glanced at Harry his face a mask of pain.   
_**'Harry. Go in there! I am alerting Severus that the senior Malfoy will be joining us as well. Hurry!"**_ Cordie urged Harry.

Harry grabbed Malfoy by the wrist and stormed toward the sounds. They walked into a bedroom to see the senior Malfoy over his petite bound wife, fucking the hell out of her. She had her head turned toward the door, her eyes closed, and silent tears falling. Harry's heart nearly broke at the sight; then he got mad. Both younger men took a step toward the pitiful scene and in the next second, found themselves in a large barren room, the only furniture; the bed Narcissa Malfoy was tied to. It was surrounded by the Weasleys and all the other witches and wizards currently at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy was roughly pulled off of his wife by the Weasley twins while Narcissa was gently untied by Hermione and Draco. 

"My Goddess, Narcissa! What have they done to you?" Minerva asked rhetorically, when she saw the state of her ex-student. 

"Ladies let us take Mrs. Malfoy to the infirmary. Miss Granger, if you would, grab that quilt to cover her with." Minerva levitated the mistreated woman before them, leaving the men to see to her tormentor. 

"What is this? Where am I? Where are they taking my wife? Draco, are you a part of this? It figures. You are a worse blood traitor than those useless Weasleys." 

Fred Weasley backhanded the senior Malfoy "Shut your fucking mouth. You don't get to speak, do you understand me? You. Don't. Talk." Each word was emphasized with a jab to the chest of Lucius Malfoy. 

"A blood traitor does not talk to me, Lucius Malfoy, in such a manner. Nor are you permitted…" He was unable to finish his sentences as Fred put his fist in the mouth that was speaking. 

"Didn't I tell him to shut up?"

"I heard you tell him." George supported his brother.  
"I think this room is as good as any for him to stay in for awhile." Harry volunteered; he turned to the bed and made it disappear. "Let's leave him to think on what he has done and what will happen to him." 

The men filed out of the room while Fred and George held the senior Malfoy between them. Once everyone else had left the room, they slammed him against the wall. "You fucking bastard, you don't treat women like that." 

"Ever"

"You better hope that we forget…"

"…about you. If we don't, we…"

"…will be back…"

"…to visit you."

They each took a gut shot, and backed toward the door, smart enough to not turn their backs on the man. 

"You will be sorry for this! My master will destroy you! You will all pay for this!" Lucius Malfoy raged at the now closed door. 

Outside said door, Draco Malfoy shook with reaction. 

"What about him?" Fred asked no one in particular.

"We will take him to see his mother. Then, we will let give him a room. He was only there because of his mother, not because he wanted to be a Death Eater." Harry informed the assembled group. 

"Thank you so much, Potter. I don't know how you did it but, thank you for rescuing her, us. What is going to happen to us, to him?" Draco nodded toward the door behind which was his father. 

"Call me Harry, please. I think after this we should be on a first name basis. I really don't know what is going to happen. Let's try to take it one step at a time. Let's go check on your mom first. Fred, can I talk to you a minute." 

"Sure, Harry." Fred lagged behind the others. "What's up?"

Harry waited for the others to get out of earshot "What I said is true, Draco was only there because of his mother. However, I'm still not sure he can be fully trusted, especially with his father held here. Can you keep an eye on him? Don't be obvious about it; see if George can help too, of course. I can't imagine anyone forgiving the way his mother was treated, BUT, Lucius is his father." The two men began to follow the others, still out of earshot. 

"No prob. Harry. We don't trust any of those stuck up Malfoys. Oh yeah! Why didn't you tell us about Cordilla? That is so cool to have a castle as a Godmother or whatever." 

"You know about Cordie? How do you know?"

"She told us when she called us to the room Malfoy is in."

"Oh. Well, I didn't tell you because I promised her I wouldn't. I guess the situation with the Malfoys made her decide to reveal herself." 

"It's really cool!"

"Yeah it is."


	10. Chapter 9- Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione are called back to Hogwarts to discover new developments regarding Dumbledore and Snape. Adventure follows, of course.

Dark Chaos…Chapter 9…Just Chapter 9 

Luckily, Poppy was at the school checking on stores, yet again, in the hopes that students would return to Hogwarts again soon. A full year without school was not good for the development of the children; of course neither was being attacked by a mad man. 

Harry, Draco and the others went to the infirmary to see about Narcissa. Poppy would not allow them to see the abused woman; she needed to get Narcissa on the road to healing first. Poppy used her wand for a diagnostic charm. 

Physically, Narcissa Malfoy's injuries were not as bad as everyone had first thought. She was slightly malnourished, bites, bruises and scratches here and there; she was torn vaginally from Merlin knew what being shoved up her. Overall, things that with time and a proper diet would heal. Narcissa’s mental state however, was very fragile. She couldn't seem to stop crying and shook uncontrollably; her eyes were the size of small saucers as they traveled the room she was in.

"Now, Narcissa, you must calm down, no one is going to hurt you here, you're safe.” Poppy tried to console the distraught woman.

"Oh Gods, please…" Narcissa begged.

"Honey, it's okay. I promise you are safe here," Poppy sat on the side  
of the bed next to the other woman. As she began to trace comforting  
circles on her back, Narcissa jumped from the contact and  
screamed.

"Can't you see? It's Poppy, not Lucius."

"P-P-Poppy? Is it really you? I'm not dreaming again? Gods! Please, let it be true, please, please, please." She rocked herself back and forth chanting her apparently new mantra.

"Oh, dear child! What has he done to you?" Tears stung Poppy's eyes. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get you a few potions and salve to help you feel better."

When Poppy returned, Narcissa seemed to have gotten herself under  
control somewhat. "I am really free? I'm not hallucinating? Sometimes  
I hide in my head you know? Where is Draco? Please he is a good boy, not like his father at all, please don't hurt him."

"Yes, you are really free; no one is going to hurt you anymore. As for Draco, he is outside waiting to see you. You must take these and let me take care of you before he can come in."Narcissa took the vials the medi-witch held out to her. 

"Now we must put this on the bruises and such, so you can heal. I'm going to let  
Draco in now, but he can only stay for a short while. You need to rest and one of the potions was to make you sleep." Poppy left to fetch Draco. 

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC 

Meanwhile, in the waiting area; Draco, Harry, Severus, Minerva Remus and Fred waited. They were playing a game of twenty questions, and then some."So let me get this straight, you were in the service of the Dark Lord to protect your mother?" Remus asked.

"Basically, yes. I was the little errand boy for them. After I did not AK Dumbledore, which I would have done, had I known it would not kill him; or that he was the one truly behind everything; they decided I had to prove myself. They would taunt me about having not received the dark mark yet, when there were some younger than I who had it" He barked a short laugh. "They thought they were punishing me, in truth, I would not have had it. I don't know how I would have avoided it, but I would have. They drain the death eaters through it."

"So why did you decide, now, you had to leave?" Minerva asked quietly.

"I didn't decide it, I found out that they were going to get Potter here to betray all of you, publicize it and have him executed as evil. I couldn't let that happen. As much as I thought I couldn't stand him, I know he is our only hope of a freedom from two evil bastards. I went back to my rooms where Harry was being kept and convinced him of the truth, I'm really not sure how. He told me my mother and I had to go with him. I took the opportunity to free her from my father and all those fucking bastards who used her." Draco's voice shook with raw emotion as he said the last.

"Why was Harry being kept in your rooms? If they didn't trust you why would they do that? Hunh?" Fred wanted to know.

Draco blushed a bit "You see I told them I wanted to break him; everyone knows we never got along. I made him believe I wanted him. I was to either dominate him or gain his trust." He glanced at the raven haired man "Sorry, Potter. You had to believe it too, I didn't know how good you were at Occlumency so, you had to believe it so they would."

"What the Hell did you do to him?" Fred and Remus demanded in unison, starting to rise.

"Nothing, nothing I just made him think I was going to. Tell them Potter, before they kill me."

"He's right guys, he didn't do anything. I thought he was going too though. Sev, you probably will need to do Legilimens on him, he's very good at Occlumency. When I check his mind I only saw what he wanted me to see."

"That's not surprising Harry, as he was the best student I ever had in  
that regard. No one has asked me, but I would like to put forth my  
opinion on Mr. Malfoy and his mother. I believe that what he says is  
true, that he stayed only to protect his mother. They have been  
attempting to protect each other for years. I dare say neither has  
succeeded very well, as demonstrated by the condition Cissy is in.  
They have always stuck together, no matter what." Severus informed  
everyone.

"Thank you, Uncle Sev. All I have been able to do is comfort her,   
lately. I cannot stand against him, there." The contempt in his voice  
was evident when he spoke of his father and the Stronghold of  
Darkness, you can imagine it's a lot of contempt if it is discernable  
when coming from Draco Malfoy.

"Excuse me, Draco; your mother would like to see you now. Remember, young man, she has been through an ordeal, as you know, and she needs her rest. I have given her a potion to help her sleep, so you cannot stay long." Poppy interrupted.

Draco glanced at Harry as if asking permission, Harry nodded. "Thank you." Draco said as he stood, it was unclear if he was talking to Harry or Poppy. He followed the medi-witch into his mother's room.

Once they were gone Harry turned to Fred. "Fred, are you sure you don't mind keeping an eye on him? No, Sev. I believe you, and I believe him, I don't know why I believe him but I do. I just don't trust that there is not a bug or something on him."

"A what? A bug? Why on Earth would you think there was a bug on him? He has always had impeccable hygiene, since I have known him." Minerva was aghast.

Harry chuckled. "Not an actual bug. It's a muggle term for a listening  
device that is hidden on someone, something or somewhere. I don't know if they knew he would end up here and wanted to spy on us."

"Well if there is a bug I will find it. No one is better at hiding ways to spy than George and I." Fred said with confidence.

"Good, Cordie will attach a bed chamber to yours and George’s so you can keep constant surveillance on him. George can help too, mostly to give you breaks. Please, Fred, you are a bit sneaker than George and we need to discover as soon as possible if they are spying on us. I'm sorry to pull you guys apart for a while but it can't be helped. The sooner you find out, the sooner the two of you can get back to normal."

"No worries Harry. George and Parvati have finally discovered they're in love." Fred rolled his eyes trying to hide the jealousy he felt.

 

"So he is pretty much otherwise occupied. This is actually helping me  
find something to do with myself."

"Okay, when he comes out, take him to the kitchen and feed him, it was dinner time…, then show him to his room and let him wash up and all; then I imagine he will want to go to bed. Find out what you can. Thanks again, Fred."

"No problem, Harry."

"Now, Remus and Minerva, I don't really think there is a whole lot more we can do tonight, so you might as well get some rest, or whatever." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye, Minerva blushed and Remus grinned mischievously. "Minerva, if you will, talk with Mrs. Malfoy in the morning. See if she can help us at all and work with  
Poppy to figure out how we can best heal her completely."

"I will take care of it Harry. She was always a sweet girl, unlike Bellatrix. That one, something was wrong with. I was relieved when her sisters were nothing like her." To Harry's surprise she kissed the top of his head as she and Remus left to do whatever. Remus ruffled his hair as he was wont to do.

"Now, as for you." Harry turned toward his mate, who he had been holding hands with. "You, I need to ravish, and very soon." 

Severus smiled at Harry "Only if you can do it before I do it to you."

"Oh please, get a room. This is something I do not need to see or hear, one of my best friends and my former potions professor getting all hot and bothered." Fred moaned.

Harry and Severus both chuckled "You're not going to see anything, you git. We're going. Thanks again for handling Draco."

"Yeah, yeah just go."The two men left hand in hand. They were nearly running to the dungeons. 

"Too bad Cordie can't make it a quicker trip, huh?"

"Of course I can make it a closer trip, Harry. All you had to do is  
ask." 

Suddenly the two found themselves in front of the entrance to Severus' rooms.

"Wow, remind me to remember that." Harry said. "Oh, Cordie, I would  
like to go over what the spirits at the Stronghold of Darkness have to  
say, in the morning. The more we find out and the sooner the better.  
Sev, oh Merlin Sev wait a minute, I can't think." Harry shivered as  
Severus was nibbling the spot on Harry's neck.

"No problem, Harry" Cordie chuckled.   
"I think she has been around Fred too much." Severus said."Just get us inside before I take you right here in the corridor."

 

Harry demanded."Patience Potter, patience."

"No"

Quickly they found themselves in the bed chamber clothes flying, as they grabbed at one another, each in a hurry to reclaim the other. Severus steered Harry toward the bed, Harry falling on it as the back of his knees hit the bed. He scooted back until his head lay on a pillow. Severus followed him up the bed, nearly on top of him throughout the brief journey. Severus leaned down, to devour Harry's mouth, Harry placed his hands at the nape of his lover's neck, drawing him closer. Harry arched up trying to achieve some friction between their erections.Severus began to grind against Harry, Harry moaned into his lover's mouth. 

"Sev, please, I can't last long. Please."

"Please what, my love?" Severus chuckled, as he ground against the younger man.

"Please, Sev. Please." Harry was so immersed in passion he was incapable of answering.

Severus, who rarely said more than was necessary, loved to talk when in the throes of passion. "Is this what you want?" 

Severus said a lubricating spell and prepared Harry, making sure to graze the bundle of nerves that brought whimpers from Harry. Severus pushed on Harry's legs until he had him at just the right angle. Grasping Harry's weeping member, he slowly removed the fingers of his other hand and lined his cock up at the now dilated hole. "Harry, you want this?"

"Oh please, please, please. Sev, now, I need you now."Severus broached the entrance slowly, trying to not hurt his beloved.

 

Harry, however, was having none of it; he pushed up against Severus until Severus was buried in to his balls.

"Harry!"They quickly found a rhythm, as if they had been lovers for years not  
days; Severus duplicating that rhythm with his hand on Harry's cock.  
It did not take long before Harry was screaming "Sev-er-us" and spewing jisim all over both of their stomachs and chests.

Severus was but a moment behind his young lover, hearing his name  
called with such passion by his mate, seeing and feeling the hot seed, and the tightening around his cock was more than he could take. He emptied himself into Harry, Harry's name on his lips as he did. When he was spent, he fell forward and kissed his beloved. 

"I have missed you." He breathed against Harry's lips.

"And I you."

Severus gently pulled out of his lover saying a cleansing charm as he  
did. He lay next to Harry, taking him into his arms, kissing him on  
the forehead. Harry snuggled closer, already beginning to fall asleep,   
and the day catching up with him. Severus smiled accioed a blanket to cover them and whispered "I love you, my destined."

"Love you, too" Harry mumbled. Severus felt his heart would burst at  
that uncensored declaration.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Fred sat in the waiting room waiting for Draco to emerge. Draco had  
only been in there about ten minutes. But, Fred was not good at just  
waiting. He sighed dramatically, as he flipped through yet another  
Quidditch magazine.

After another five minutes Draco emerged, his eyes red rimmed. "Where is everyone?" He asked his voice soft.

"They're all gone to do other things. I have been given the task of  
seeing to you."

"Just you? No offense." He offered when Fred started to bristle. "But you know I'm a big, bad, bad guy and all. Just please put me in the same room as my father."

"Wha-? Harry believes you; you're not going to a cell. Why on Earth  
would you want to be in the same room as your father? That has me a little worried about your loyalty to the light; you want to come up with a plan?"Draco just looked at him. 

"Oh, I get it. I'm a little slow tonight I guess." Fred said shaking his head. "Well, we can't allow that just yet. Gotta get info from him and all, but when we can allow it, I will be there to get mine in, too. I imagine there are quite a few of us."

"Really?" Draco was dumfounded. "You would allow me justice for my  
mother, and help me?"

"Well, yeah. Who better to begin justice for a mother than her son? As for helping, didn't you hear us? We do not tolerate women to be treated that way. Our mother taught all of us better; and that includes Harry. Now, let's go, I'm supposed to get you fed, show you the bathroom and your room. And I am tired, so let's go."

"Okay, lead the way."

"You know you're not nearly the smart arse tonight that you usually  
are. And you haven't made a single comment about blood traitors, or  
mud bloods or any of it."

"Well, a Malfoy is expected to behave a certain way. Now that my  
father is locked up and unlikely to follow through on threats he has  
made, or to repeat punishments, I can be who I truly am. I really have  
nothing against you Weasleys or muggleborns or really anyone who has not proven to me they deserve my disdain. I figure there are enough reasons to dislike people without general prejudices and bigotry."

 

"Wow, that's a mouthful. I guess there's more to you than just a pretty face, huh?"

"Well, I do have a pretty face and so much more." Draco waggled his  
eyebrows at the other man; they both laughed and headed to the  
kitchen.

Once Draco had his fill from the kitchen elf, and Fred also got his fill  
again, (something about those Weasleys and them always eating) Draco followed Fred to their rooms. Fred had Draco so at ease that he kept talking and talking, telling the other man his life story it seemed. Fred encouraged him with questions and comments designed to elicit more information.

"Okay, here we are." Fred interrupted Draco. "Hold on just a minute;   
let me make sure that if George is here, he's alone or at least decent.  
Oh, forgot to tell you, you will be staying with George and me at  
least for awhile. We gotta watch you. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I would watch me too. Make sure George is  
decent, that is something I don't need to experience."

"Hey, what are you trying to say, he looks just like me."

"Nothing, no offense, and not just like you."

"You think you can tell the difference, our mother can't tell the  
difference and you think you can?"

"I can and I have been able to for years.""Really? How? The only way I can tell is I know I'm me and not him."

Draco laughed "That could get complicated, like looking into a mirror  
looking into a mirror. I am choosing not to tell you at this moment.  
There are some secrets that should be kept for blackma-I mean for use at a later time."

"I think you are full of shit, that's why you won't tell me, you really can't tell the dif." Fred stopped talking and a glazed look took over his face. 

"He's not here at all and not coming back tonight. He's with Parvati in her rooms. Come on." He opened the door.

"Merlin, Weasley. You guys are slobs." Draco exclaimed as he walked into a room. Everything from clothes, to empty food containers of all sorts, to unknown things strewn across an in descript couch, love seat and arm chair. 

"Well, yeah I guess. We don't like to clean much, and this is the room  
where we test our new products." Fred sheepishly explained.

"That's right, you have a joke shop."

"We had a joke shop, things have gotten so dangerous and all so we are doing mail order and we're thinking of trying the muggle internet."

"Wow, you guys don't play around do you; well I guess you do but very ingenious of you to make your play profitable."

"We like people to underestimate us. Don't touch anything you don't  
know what it is, it could be dangerous." He said as he began to pick  
up a couple of strange looking devices around the room.

"Don't worry, I like living."

"Follow me and I'll show you around. This is the sitting room, over here is George's room, and here is mine. Don't look surprised, there's a lot we do together but not everything. After all, he's not here, is he? Anyway, over here is the bathroom. We don't do any experiments in there after the dumachachi incident, so it's safe in there. Over here, is your room." He pointed out a door he had never seen before."I guess you will want to shower and all, I don't suppose you brought  
any clothes with you. I don't think you can wear any of our stuff."

"My trunk is in my pocket, thanks. Your night shirt would be like a gown on me." Draco laughed shaking his head.

"Okay then, if you need anything let me know. I'm gonna take a piss  
while you check out your room; then, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, I suppose there will be wards set so I can't get up to no good?"

"But of course, you big bad, bad guy you." Fred replied as he went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Draco wasn't sure what to think about Fred Weasley. He had always kept his distance from all of the Weasleys; ok everyone, so as to not incur his father's wrath. He had watched them however, Fred especially. Now, he found Fred was not only funny and sexy but also smart. 'I'll have to be careful; I've never had a real friend before. I think, maybe, he could be my friend; as long as I don't scare him away with my lust. I'm sure he's as straight as his twin.' He thought to himself as he opened the door to his new room. 

"Wow, this is nice." The room was furnished with a wardrobe, a desk, a night table and the most luxurious bed he had ever seen. The color scheme was in Slytherin colors as well. He had never felt more welcome, anywhere. He took his trunk out and enlarged it; he then dug out a pair of pajamas, and basic toiletries. He took his shoes and socks off and set the shoes in the bottom of the wardrobe; socks in a corner and wiggled his toes in the luscious green carpet. After a few minutes of that he went to get a shower. Fred was just coming out of the bathroom when he put his hand on the bathroom door handle.

Draco's breath caught and he couldn't help staring at the red head, who was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Sorry, hope you haven't been waiting long. I decided I needed a bath  
before bed, it's been a long day.""Uh no, I just got here." Draco stammered.

"Alright, Draco?" Fred asked concerned.

"Um yeah, it's all good, just really tired I guess." He tried to get control of himself.

"Okay, then. Goodnight." Fred went to his room, a dumbstruck Draco  
staring at his backside, Draco moaned 'Oh what a backside, too. Now I have to have a cold shower.' He went into the bathroom to take that cold shower.

Fred, in his room, was relieved. He had used the sreffins to check  
Draco for any ‘bugs’ when he was picking things up when they first came into the rooms. Draco was clean, nothing anywhere. He would check again in the morning; in his room as well. The sreffins was a relatively new invention; but it had passed every test the twins had been able to put it to. Maybe they had lucked out and caught a break with Draco, maybe he was what he seemed to be. Fred found he liked the new Draco, a lot, and he hoped he wouldn't have to kill him or anything else horrible. He found he believed him as well. After all, he would go through hell for his mother; any of his family and his best friends for that matter. He set the wards that would tell him if Draco tried to leave or use any magic, climbed into bed the fresh clean sheets feeling wonderful on his bare skin. He moaned in pleasure and soon fell asleep. It had been a long day.

Draco finished his shower and nightly routine, before he too was in  
bed. He was sure he would not fall asleep, although he was exhausted. Too much had happened the last few days. His mind went to the conversation he had had with his mother. She told him to not ever go back to that place and to see to it his father never did either. He would betray everyone. She told him to not feel guilty about what had happened to her; he had saved her after all. Draco had tried to tell her it was all Harry; she would have none of it though. She felt that if he had not had the courage of a Gryffindor to try and save Harry, the three of them would still be in the clutches of the evil Dark Lord and his master. Draco had vowed he would see to it his father paid for what he had done to his mother and himself. Also, he would help destroy the ones responsible for all the dark chaos of the past years. He drifted off to sleep, without realizing it.

dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc 

At the Stronghold of Darkness, Dumbledore was pissed."What the Hell do you mean, the Malfoys are gone? And, with the fucking boy wonder?"

"My Lord, all I know is that they did not show up for dinner and when I sent a minion to check they could not be found. Do you think Lucius took his family and Potter to the other side, to betray us?" Tom knelt, trembling, before his master.

"Of course that is what happened! That bastard had me fooled I must say. If he turned, we truly cannot trust anyone. We must test everyone again." An evil grin contorted his face and you could almost hear the evil bwahaahaahaa laugh echo throughout the chambers. 

"Can I trust you Tom?" Now Tom was really frightened, he was about to be tested, yet again. Though he enjoyed some of it, some of it he didn't. 

"Yes, my lord. You can always trust me, always. I would rather die and go to the pits of Hell than betray you."

"You have proven yourself over and over through the years, but Lucius'  
betrayal has me doubting now. Come with me, you will prove your  
loyalty again I think." He rose from the throne-like chair and strode  
to the door, his extreme age not evident at all.


	11. Chapter 10- Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione are called back to Hogwarts to discover new developments regarding Dumbledore and Snape. Adventure follows, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this one.

Dark Chaos…Chapter 10…Chaos 

Harry woke suddenly, gasping for breath, his scar burning. His heart  
was racing and he was disoriented, a heavy weight across his chest and legs, something tangled in his hair. He fought panic.

 

"Harry? What happened?" The most beautiful voice asked, filled with concern.

 

Harry immediately calmed as that wondrous voice soothed him. Only one person had a voice like that, Sev. The heaviness on his chest and legs turned out to be Severus' arms and legs; the thing tangled in his hair was Sev's wonderful, long spider-like fingers. Harry suddenly felt very safe.

 

"Harry, did you have a nightmare or a vision?" Severus asked bringing Harry back to reality.

 

"A vision, I think. Tom was being punished because of the betrayal Dumbledore thinks Lucius committed when Draco and I escaped with Mrs. Malfoy. I never thought I would feel sorry for Tom, but I do. Dumbledore has lost his mind."

 

"Don't feel too sorry for him, he has made the choice to do a lot of evil things. I do not think he could do some of the things he has done if it was not in him in the first place. We have to find a way to destroy them both if we are to save our world and likely that of the muggles. There is nothing we can do for Tom now, it is over now? The punishment?" He continued when Harry nodded "Dumbledore will soothe him, he always does. You need to try and rest now, my love." Severus gently kissed his mates cheek.

 

"Go to sleep now, or you will have no rest the remainder of this night." Severus breathed against Harry's ear, causing Harry to shiver.

 

"Yes, Professor." Harry smirked as he snuggled against his mate.

 

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

 

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the library. She was sure the answers they needed were here somewhere. Back in the forbidden section, Hermione knew there had to be a book that had more information about Horcruxes. The others had fallen asleep in a tangle of arms and legs, but she couldn't sleep. There was a kind of tickle at the edge of her mind; she knew the answers had to be close. She sighed heavily and lay her head down on the table covering it with he hands. 

 

"Why can't I find it? I'm good at finding things, why can't I find the answers about the Horcruxes and how to kill at least one of them?" She asked the air.

 

"Silly girl, all you had to do was ask." Hermione heard a melodious voice say, followed by a tinkling laugh and a thud as something fell to the table next to Hermione's head. She raised her head to find a book, she had not seen before, lying open on the table. What she read upon the pages would help save them all.

 

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCCDCDCDCDCDCDC

 

Morning dawned with Harry and Severus spooning peacefully; Hermione reading relentlessly; her bond mates a tangle of flesh; Lucius mumbling to himself about his masters finding and saving him; Narcissa getting the best rest of most of her life in the infirmary; Minerva and Remus having a quick morning shag(doggie style, though both in their human forms as cats and wolves are not the best of friends); all of the other students sleeping; the house elves preparing breakfast; Fred and Draco contemplating a shower in their separate rooms.

 

'I guess George stayed over last night. I should get up and shower; so when Draco wakes he can shower and I will take him to his mother and father.' Fred thought to himself with a bit of a sly smile. Draco's visit with his father would be interesting. He flushed a bit thinking of Draco. 'Wow he is good looking and now I know he's not such an arse it makes him very attractive. Wonder how he swings?' With the heat the thoughts of Draco caused he went to take a cold shower.

 

Draco had been awake much of the night. So much had happened the previous day; he had a feeling that the following days would be as eventful. He heard the shower turn on. 'Guess one of the twins is up already. Wow! Who knew Fred was so…um…yummy? Stop it Draco! You don't need to complicate things now.' His body had other thoughts, however, as his cock grew hard with the thought of Fred showering in the next room. 'Think about something else, how I'm going to make father pay' that did the trick. He no longer had a hard on. Draco heard the shower shut off, and decided it was his turn; so he got up and went to shower.

 

Draco waited a couple of minutes standing at his door. He didn't think  
a repeat of last night would be a good idea. Once he thought Fred had had enough time to leave the bathroom, he opened his door. Everything looked much the same as the night before. He walked to the bathroom door, reached for the handle just as it turned. He jerked his hand back as if snake bitten.

 

"Oh, good morning Draco. Sleep well?" Fred asked as he opened the door.

 

"Um, sleep? Oh yes, I slept very well thank you. And you, how did you sleep?" Draco stumbled verbally, distracted by the red-head standing half naked in front of him.

 

"Yes…" Fred too was distracted by the man standing in front of him wearing only lounge pants; he wondered again which way he swung. 

 

The two stood staring at each other. Slowly, they drifted toward each other. Draco stood on his toes a bit to reach the taller mans lips, Fred bent his head to meet Draco halfway. Their lips touched, and it was like kissing your old eccentric aunt Matilda-no passion, at all. They tried every trick in the book of great kissing, nothing worked. They were both a bit embarrassed; when they pulled apart they looked each other in the eye and started to laugh.

 

"Well, I don't know about you, but the sexual tension you have been causing me is gone now." Fred started, then realized what he was saying might be taken as less than a compliment. "Not that you aren't beautiful and all, it's just…"

 

"Don't worry about it, I feel the same way. Since last night you've been making me hot, but I guess we just don't have chemistry. Can we be friends though? I don't have very many." Draco admitted with a great deal of difficulty, but he felt it was what he needed to say.

 

"Of course, believe it or not I don't have many either. George will always be my best friend, but I would welcome you as a friend" Fred said formally with a bit of a grin and held his right hand out to the younger man.

 

Draco eyed the proffered hand with a bit of skepticism; this was Fred Weasley after all. "It's okay, nothing up my sleeve." Fred said displaying his naked arms. Draco shook his hand.

 

"When can I see my mother and" Draco sneered "my father" he spat the last.

 

"As soon as you are ready, so you might want to hurry."

 

Draco nodded and said "Well, move then! So I can get started." They  
were not going to be lovers but after the awkward kiss, they were much more comfortable with each other and teasing seemed completely normal.

 

"You're almost like a Weasley now." Fred laughed.

 

"Merlin forbid" Draco moaned, as he went to shower (I know it's a lot of showering but fantasizing is sweaty work, as is not sleeping well.)

 

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

 

Harry woke before Severus did. He decided he would have tea and a conversation with Cordie while his mate got some much needed sleep.

 

"Cordie, do you have a minute?" He asked once he was settled on the sofa with his tea.

 

"Of course, Harry. I always have time for you, you know that."

 

"Great, first though; something has been bothering me. When you first came to me you said to come to you I had to say three times"

 

Cordie interrupted him "Harry that was only to make you more comfortable, I really like that story. To come to me, you have but to want to." There was a great deal of warmth in her voice.

 

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I need to find out if you have heard from the  
ghosts at the Headquarters of Evil."

 

"Yes, Harry, I have. There is a great deal of turmoil. You already know of the test Tom had to withstand; everyone else has to face similar tests. They are planning to attack soon. Your chance to conquer them will be soon."

 

"That's what I'm worried about, Cordie. The whole thing with me going there was a total waste. I mean, what was accomplished?" Harry felt very frustrated.

 

"Now Harry, that kind of talk is a waste. Look at poor Narcissa Malfoy and her son, they were saved because of you. You have a member of the inner circle as a prisoner. I have connected with the spirits there; all from a wasted trip? Harry, you are so close to a way to destroy them. And because of your spying, I can put you where you need to be, when you need to be there."

 

"How can you say we are so close? We really don't know anything. I mean, how do we destroy the Horcruxes, and how do we destroy Dumbledore? So many questions and no answers."

 

"Miss Granger is right now discovering how to accomplish both of those tasks. I think Severus has something else he needs to tell you and I think it will help with the prophecy as well."

 

"She's right Harry; I do have to tell you something." Severus replied from the doorway.

 

"Good morning, Love. What is it? What do you have to tell me? Should I be worried?"

 

"I don't know, Harry. It depends on how you take it." Severus said as he sat next to Harry on the sofa, taking Harry's hands in his.

 

"I guess the best way to tell you, is to just tell you. I am a vampire, Harry. I was born one. As you know, we are bonded to one another. But, there is more. Vampires, when they bond, do so as a triad. That means that there is another mate for us, Harry."

 

Harry looked at his lover, his mouth open. He then shook his head. "Is this a joke? Are you serious? You are a born vampire? There is another person in our bond? Who is it? Sev, I don't want to share you with anyone." Harry repeated what had been told to him needlessly.

 

"No, this is not a joke. Yes, I am serious. Yes, I was born a vampire. Yes, there is another and I don't know. You will not mind the other being with us; neither will I. Though I do find it hard to believe myself.”

 

"Severus, this is a lot to take in. Why didn't you tell me before?"

 

"I know, and I was afraid you would reject me if you knew."

 

"That's just stupid! I love you, Severus! I would never reject you. Just as I know, you would never reject me and I have horrendous self esteem.

 

"I know it in my heart Harry, but my mind and my past tell me otherwise." Severus looked into the verdant eyes of the younger man. Harry leaned in to gently brush the lips of the other man, "I love you, I love you and I will never leave you, and I don't want to share you." Harry said huskily. Then, a thought hit him "Severus, don't vampires live longer than regular wizards do? I mean, I know wizards live longer than muggles do. But, I thought vampires lived for a lot  
longer than wizards. Sev, I don't want to grow old and leave you." Torment coloring his voice.

 

"Yes, we do live longer than other wizards. But, we can turn others. Turned vampires do not share all of the same powers as born vampires do, but they do live as long. Harry, I was hoping that once we found the other of our triad you would both allow me to turn you. I do not wish to watch you grow old and die. The thought alone takes my breath."

 

"You breathe?" Harry asked despite himself.

 

"Yes you brat, I breathe. That is one of the many myths about vampires. Did you not pay attention when taught about vampires in magical creatures?" Severus scolded.

 

Harry blushed "Um, not really, no. I want you to turn me. So, I will research and find out everything I can about what will be happening to me. How long will we have to wait until we find the other of the triad?"

 

Severus sighed in relief because Harry wanted to be turned. "There is no way of knowing. We may already be acquainted with the person. But, until they are ready, we will not know. I think it is a good idea for you to reach vampirism. And, hopefully you will not change your mind."

 

Just then there was a frantic knock at the door. "It is Miss Granger. You will want to speak with her." Cordie informed the two men. Harry released the ward to allow Hermione to enter. She dashed into the room holding a book and parchment.

 

"Harry, I found it, I can't believe it but I found it finally! Oh, hello Professor Snape. I found it!" She came to a stop directly in front of Harry, breathless.

 

"Miss Granger please sit down and breathe. Then tell us what it is  
you have found." Severus took control.

 

"Oh okay, I'm just so excited." She said as she sat down on an armchair. "I found how to take care of the Horcruxes and Dumbledore."

 

The two men were both at a loss for words. Hermione smirked at them. Did she have Malfoy blood after all? The smirk was certainly worthy of a Malfoy. "I knew the answers had to be in the Library. The answers to everything are in the Library. I discovered a book, with some help. Remind me to thank Cordie next time I have her attention."

 

"You are quite welcome, Miss Granger." Cordie chuckled.

 

"Oh, indeed. Thank you for your information; it was exactly what I needed."

 

"'Mione, please get to the point."

 

"Sorry, babble when I'm excited. Anyway, I found that there is an incantation we can do and it will combine all of the Horcruxes into one. They will all go back to the person they belong to; Voldemort, in this case. Then he can be killed for good. I also found that there is a way to destroy the master of a Dark Lord. I'm not sure how exactly yet, I wanted to let you know what I've found before I finished my  
research. As soon as I know, I will let you know. Well, gotta go back to the Library. See you later." With that, she was gone; the door closing behind her. The two men looked at each other as if they had just survived a whirlwind; which, in a manner, they had.

 

"Did you get that?" Harry asked Severus a slight smile on his lips.

 

"I think so. She is certainly enthusiastic is she not?"

 

"Yep (I would say yup but Harry is not from the South of the States as I am), I think so. Cordie, has she eaten anything in the last several hours?"

 

"No, Harry, she has not. She is a very focused witch."

 

"That's what I thought." Harry clapped his hands and called for Dobby; who appeared in front of his favorite wizard, wearing black socks with a green map of Ireland on them on his ears and a little purple airbrushed t shirt that said in pink "Dee and Lori friends forever in PC Beach” over a turquoise airbrushed sailboat. Harry wondered where the hell he got that; and where is PC Beach anyway; and who are Dee and Lori? The house elf was certainly an interesting creature.

 

"Harry Potter, sir, wish to see Dobby? What Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?"

 

"Dobby, could you please take Hermione some tea and something to eat in the Library? Oh, and please be sure she eats at least some of it. It is very important, Dobby. She is doing very important work."

 

"Oh yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will do it now, Harry Potter will see, Dobby will be sure important work is done." With that the house elf disappeared.

 

"That house elf is certainly unique." Severus observed.

 

"Yes, he is. I think you need to make up to me that you didn't tell me everything. Let me think; how can you make me forgive you?" Harry teased the other man, who, always up to a challenge pulled the raven haired beauty closer to him until the younger man was in Severus' lap. 

 

His voice rough with passion, Severus whispered against Harry's neck "Oh, I think I can come up with something, brat" as he ground the thing he had come up with into what had come up on Harry.

 

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

 

Draco and Fred were walking toward the infirmary; more comfortable in each other's presence than either would ever have thought possible.

 

"After we check on your mother we will go visit your father; if you feel up to it."

 

"Oh, I feel up to it and will more so after I see my mother." Draco replied with feeling. Fred chuckled, as he knew how much he wanted to have a few moments with the senior Malfoy; and it wasn't even his mother who had been so ill treated.

 

When they arrived at the infirmary, they were told that Narcissa was doing very well indeed. Her physical wounds were all healed and the physiological ones were well on their way, knowing that the man who had tormented her for years would no longer be able to do so anymore. She looked healthier, the awful pallor was nearly gone, and a good night's sleep and relief did much to let her natural beauty shine through. She would be moving to her own rooms as soon as she finished breaking her fast and was ready.

 

While Draco and his mother talked softly Fred watched them. It was impossible not to. They were beautiful. Fred always thought Draco was the image of his father; but now, he saw it was his mother who he favored more. 'Damn, I need to get laid or something. I am lusting after every pretty face I see.' Fred thought as he fidgeted trying to get comfortable. His dilemma was not loss on Narcissa, who watched him from the corner of her eye. She was sure his discomfort was because of her son, who had that effect on many. She did, however, appreciate the lithe young man. She had always liked young, well built red heads.

 

"Mum, there is something I need to take care of. I will come back when I am finished and help you move to your rooms. You need to eat more." Draco told his mother, finally.

 

"I'm going with you." Narcissa informed him.

 

"What? What do you mean you're coming with me? You don't even know where it is I am going." Draco was a bit dumbstruck.

 

"I know where you are going. And, I, more than anyone, should have the opportunity to face him. I owe him." There was venom in her words; she left no room for argument.

 

Draco did not want his mother to have to face the man who put her in the infirmary. He called out to Poppy "Madam Pomfrey, my mother wants to confront my father. Could please tell her she cannot and does not need to do this?"

 

As Poppy walked into the room she informed Draco, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. But, I think it would be a good idea for her to do exactly that. It will help her to heal more fully if she gets closure; it will also help her to not be as afraid if she sees for herself he can no longer hurt her."

 

"Thanks so much" Draco said sarcastically.

 

"Let's go. I'm ready now." Narcissa told her offspring, she wanted to  
do it before she lost her nerve.

 

"Fred?" Draco asked.

 

"It's fine with me. We will be able to protect her." Fred suddenly felt very protective of the older woman. He walked over to the bed where the two Malfoys were sitting and offered his hand to Narcissa, who took it gratefully. Sparks flew, literally flew, from where their hands touched; both jumped back.

 

"What the Hell" Draco swore.

 

Poppy squealed in delight as the red head and blonde woman stared at each other mouths open. "They are soul mates, another pair, amazing."

 

"They are what?"

 

"What?"

 

"Oh my!"

 

All three of the other occupants of the room said at once.

 

"Soul mates, isn't it wonderful? Your magic knows one another. Narcissa, it's exactly what you need, really. You know, we have in the castle at least two other pair and a quatrant of soul mates. I am overwhelmed."

 

'You don't seem overwhelmed' Draco thought. Then, a thought struck him "Fred do you think that is why we had that incident this morning? I am as close as you had been to her; sharing her blood and all." He did not want his mother to know he had kissed the other man. Just don't want your mum knowing some things; especially if the one you're doing them with is her soul mate.

 

"Did you have a romantic moment? If so, and it didn't go as you thought it would, that's exactly what happened. This is so exciting." Poppy continued to rejoice.

 

Narcissa looked at her son "Well, did you have 'a romantic moment'?"

 

She knew Draco was uncomfortable with the situation and wanted to tease him a bit.

 

Draco cleared his throat "Um…Well…Um…Yes…Sorta" he couldn't seem to bring himself to say more.

 

Fred rescued him "We kissed and it was a flop."

 

Narcissa tried to hide her amusement, "Well, don't let it happen again." She told them both; she was amazed at how she felt; for never had she felt for Lucius what she was feeling for this barely man before her. Fred Weasley made her feel whole, complete somehow. She wasn't sure how she felt about being with a man nearly young enough to be her son, but she knew enough to know she had no choice in the matter; their magic had spoken per se.

 

"Shall we go see Mr. Malfoy?" Narcissa asked the room in general.

 

"Mum, are you sure you want to go? You don't ever have to see him again if you don't want to."

 

"My sweet Dragon, this is something I must do. If I don't, I will always fear him. I have two big strong men to protect me, after all." She smiled, lighting the room. Fred moaned deep in his throat, which caused her to giggle; which at first, embarrassed her. But, she thought if she was going to be attached to a younger man than she could be forgiven a little girlish silliness.—Boy, she had no idea how silly and how much fun being with a Weasley twin was going to be.

 

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

 

Lucius was hanging from a wall from chains, he was mumbling to himself about his masters freeing him and destroying all the filth of the world.

 

"You are truly a delusional man. Those evil men will never defeat the light, and the only rescue you can hope for is a dementor's kiss." The usually beautiful voice of Cordilla was snarling. "I think it is time for another change."

 

Lucius screamed "No!!!! No more changes!!!!!" as he found himself hanging upside down from the ceiling, completely naked.

 

"You will not have a say in your treatment any more than your wife or son, and any others you have tormented, have had in theirs, Lucius Malfoy."

 

A knock was heard emanating from a wall. There was no evidence of a door in the room. "It would seem you have visitors."

 

"Clothe me, and release me. I will not take visitors in this manner; it is not befitting a Malfoy." Lucius demanded.

 

"What did I just say to you? You will take these visitors in exactly the manner as I see fit." Cordie hissed.

 

In the wall Lucius was facing, an archway appeared revealing Narcissa with Draco and Fred on each side of her; she had never looked so regal.

 

"Draco, my son, make them release me. Look at what they have done. Look at me! A Malfoy should never be made to endure such treatment."

 

Draco stepped into the room. He knew the castle itself would protect him; from what he had been told. "Father, the days when you command me are over. You will pay for what you have done to my mother and to so many others. I am not your son any longer. I, from now on, will be only a Black. I no longer will answer to the name of Malfoy; I no longer have any ties to anything Malfoy. From this day until time ends, I am Draco Black." His magic recognized the oath and bound it magically; he could not change his mind if he wanted to. "There are things my mother wishes to say to you. You will listen and you will not attempt to harm her."

 

Narcissa walked into the room, Fred hovering behind her. "Narcissa, you know, I…" his sentence cut short by the binding spell Draco used on him; not only could he not talk, but he could not move.

 

"Thank you, son. Now, Lucius, you will hear me for a change. No one, no one should ever have to endure what I did at your hands. You can no longer bind me by my love of our son," Draco gasped. He had never realized she stayed to protect him. She looked at him and smiled sadly "Not your fault, Dragon. All of it is his fault, he did it all. You were good at that weren't you? Finding the one thing that would make a person obey you and use it to your advantage. No more. I, like Draco, am no longer bound to you in anyway. I, too, am no longer a Malfoy, I. AM. NARCISSA. BLACK." She emphasized each work with a poke of her finger into Lucius' chest.

"I disavow you and our joke of a marriage. You no longer have power over me. You are not worthy of me, never were." Again, magic recognized the power behind her simple words and the marital bonds were severed. She felt the release and was further emboldened by her freedom.

 

Narcissa laughed, grasping the limp cock nearly at eye level. "To think, this is one of the things you used to terrorize me; this little itty bitty thing." She said the last with extreme distaste; no, disgust. She squeezed it and twisted harshly. The pain Lucius felt was only evident in the widening of his eyes, as he could not make a sound. She laughed again; squeezing harder, letting her nails bite into the wrinkles of his bullocks. "This thing, among the other things you used to hurt me, was the one I hated the most; as it was a part of you. This thing" She tightened her grip even more. Tears flowed from the man hanging from the ceiling eyes. "will never hurt another sole outside of you. Here's a curse for you…"

 

Fred, standing behind Narcissa grinned. Draco smirked; his mum sure knew how to bring a man to his knees, figuratively speaking.

 

"You will never receive pleasure from this thing again. It will swell, but never find release; you will always feel as if you are on the brink of release, but you will never have it. You will suffer always from this engorged member, until you die." She emphasized, with a further tightening of her grip and her finger nails biting into his flesh, each part of her curse. Once she finished speaking, the magic again made the words true. Said thing hardened until the head was a pulsing purple. Narcissa released her grip and flicked the head with a sharp nail. "You never pleased me with it, now you will never be pleased with it."

 

Narcissa turned and went into back into the hallway, Fred nodded to Draco for him to comfort his mother, motioning with his head he wants his turn as well. Once the other two had left the room Fred had his turn. He released the bonds that Draco had placed, so Lucius could speak and move. Although, movement was limited by his position and the fact he had been upside down for so long and his throbbing member.

 

"Um, Miss Cordilla?"

 

"Yes, Fred"

 

"If you don't mind, could he be put in a new position? I don't relish looking at his co… I mean his thing…" he managed to say ‘thing’ with the same distaste Narcissa had used when she said the word, "…while I talk to him."

 

Cordie's lovely chuckle was heard, and Lucius was hanging right side up with his hands above his head and a tented loin cloth across his loin. "Is that better, Fred?"

 

"Yes, thank you. Now, it's my turn. I, also, am no longer a Malfoy… oh wait. I never was, thank Merlin." Fred stepped closer to the man until their noses nearly touched.

 

"I told you yesterday; the way you treated your wife is unacceptable. I do not tolerate a lady to be treated in such a manner. Ever."

 

"You are nothing but filthy blood traitor. And what you say has no bearing on me."

 

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk. So, shut up." Fred bound Lucius' tongue again.

 

"Now where was I? Oh, yes! It is not ever tolerated. So, I have my own curse. I know Miss Cordilla here has been tormenting you all night. In addition to what she comes up with, and the lovely curse 'Cissa gave you, I curse you to endure all the pain you have caused others to endure. You will feel everything they did exactly as they did. If and when you have endured it all, including after effects; you will endure it again. And stop moving like that, you'll never get enough friction to cum. That's wicked, that is. I better remember never to really piss her off. Oh, yeah and in case you think you can't feel what she did, think again. You will grow a pussy every time it is called for, so you don't miss out on any of it." As Fred turned to follow his newly found bad ass mate and her son out of the room, he heard Lucius' voice, "Bitch, come here", followed by the sound of a slap. He looked over his shoulder to see a giant transparent Lucius grab the one who had been hanging from the ceiling by the hair and slap him again as he tossed him onto the bed that had appeared. Fred knew he did not want to see any more of this scene. He also knew that what his 'Cissa had endured would be avenged. He stepped through the archway and it closed behind him.

 

He found his arms full his beautiful mate. Draco told him "We watched you, very well; I wish I had thought of that. All I could think was that I wanted no part of him. Thank you."

 

"No problem. Like I said, his behavior is not tolerated, period. And you did what you needed to do; as did your mother." Fred grinned evilly "Son."

 

Draco moaned, "I said I am no longer a Malfoy but a Black, I didn't say anything about being a Weasel, I mean Weasley." Draco laughed and turned to leave. "I think you guys need some time alone. Besides, my mummy told me to make myself scarce when you came out." Draco became serious "Take care of her. She needs to know how wonderful she is; and to be treated like she deserves. Honestly, you would not be my first choice, no offense. But, your magic has chosen each other, so I know you will make her happy and" he was cut short by his mother clearing her throat. "Oh yeah, see you later." He left the couple alone in the hallway.

 

Narcissa had had her head buried in Fred's chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist, while her son babbled. Now, she leaned back and looked up into his face. "Fred, I can't thank you enough. You didn't have to do that, you know?"

"Cissa, I would have done it to any man who used others like he did. I just got more pleasure out of it because it was you I got to defend."

 

She smiled a radiant smile at him. "Thank you anyway."

 

They stood there a moment in the corridor looking at and holding each other. "Fred, I don't really know what to do from here. I accomplished a lot today, with the help of my dragon and you. But, I don't know how to be in a healthy relationship. I know our magic says we are soul mates, but you are young and could have so much more than an old, used up woman, who has so much baggage and," Fred stopped her by leaning down and kissing her. Fireworks erupted in the corridor. Not the hot dangerous kind, but the beautiful magical kind. Their kiss deepened; both completely lost in one another, pulling each other closer. They did not surface from the kiss until the need for air was undeniable. They looked into each other's eyes, breathless for a long couple of moments. Fred always eloquent breathed a nearly unheard "Wow!"

 

Narcissa smiled "Wow, indeed!"

 

"You think I want to miss out on that?" Fred asked her, his eyes twinkling. He became serious, "Cissa, all I can tell you is that I need you. I don't know how I have been without you all this time, but my soul won't let it happen any longer. I will have you and all your baggage, including your Dragon." He smiled. "We decided this morning we would be friends, you know? It was almost like magic how things have worked out." He grinned amusing himself. "We will take things however fast or slow you want to, Cissa. You will never be unhappy again; if there is anything I can do about it." He kissed her again, this time not quite as long.

 

"Come on, we need to get you moved out of the infirmary." Fred and Narcissa walked toward their destiny arms around each other.


	12. Chapter 11- The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione are called back to Hogwarts to discover new developments regarding Dumbledore and Snape. Adventure follows, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it the last chapter, I hope you like my first attempt at a multi-chapter. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Thanks again to snapeisthebest for her wonderful beta work.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please see first chapter.

Dark Chaos…Chapter 11…The End?

Harry woke suddenly; a sense of foreboding over whelming him. Somehow, he knew it would all be over soon. He snuggled closer to the warmth behind him, finding comfort in the arms wrapped around him.

 

"Harry, Miss Granger is coming to see you." Cordie whispered so she would not wake Severus.

 

"Okay, Cordie." Harry whispered back, sighing at the thought of getting up. Get up he did, sliding out of the bed carefully so as not to wake his mate. He pulled on a dressing gown and went to start some tea. 

 

The frantic knock came as soon as he got the tea started. He went to greet his friend. "Hey ‘Mione, what's the matter? You want tea?"

 

"Tea? Oh yeah, that would be great, thanks Harry."

"It'll be just a minute. Go ahead and sit down I'll be right back." Harry went to finish the tea while Hermione sat on the sofa fidgeting.

 

Harry returned, carrying a tray laden with a tea pot and all the fixings. "Tell me ‘Mione." He said simply as he set the tray on the coffee table in front of the sofa and sat next to her.

 

"Harry, as you know I've been trying to find a way to finally defeat Dumbledore as well as Voldemort. I have not been able to find anything in the books in the library and I even asked Cordie for help. Again. She suggested that I go back to the prophecy; and Harry, I realized that for one of you to die, the other has to die as well. That's just not an option, Harry! You cannot die! Maybe we can capture them and punish them; like Lucius Malfoy."

 

"’Mione, you know we can't risk that. They have to be destroyed. Look at the number of times everyone thought we were free of their evil, and how many times they have come back worse than before. If, I have to die to save our world, then I will. I don't want to, but I will. I love all of you (I would say y'all) to much to not be sure you are protected. Forever."

 

"But Harry,"

 

"No buts, Mione." He smiled. "It's my destiny, after all."

 

"Harry,"

 

"You do not need to worry, Miss Granger. I believe I have a solution. I do not know why I did not think of it sooner." Severus said from the doorway, where he stood wearing only sleep pants.

"Sev, sorry, we didn't mean to wake you. Good morning." Harry went to kiss his mate good morning. Not nearly the kiss he wanted, due to Hermione watching them. "Come have some tea and enlighten us." He took the older man's hand and gently pulled him toward the sofa.

 

Hermione rose and moved to the armchair to give them more room on the sofa together, which they did. Severus busied himself with his tea preparation then leaned back.

 

"Harry, do you remember yesterday; when we were talking about vampires and turning?" Harry nodded "Well when a wizard is turned he must first die before he can fully become a vampire. If you decided that you did indeed want to be turned, you would technically die; Which would fulfill that aspect of the prophecy. Harry, before you decide you do need to discover more about us, vampires that is, and the process. I will help as much as I can. Understand, Harry, the transformation is very painful and you will have powers you do not have now. It will be a great adjustment." Severus cautioned.

 

"I told you yesterday, I will do the research so I know what to expect. But I want to be turned, I already know that. I want to be with you forever, Sev, forever." Harry's voice broke with emotion. Severus embraced the younger man, forgetting that Hermione was still in the room until she cleared her throat, at which time they reluctantly pulled apart.

 

"I apologize Miss. Granger; I usually do not participate in public displays."

 

"Yeah, sorry, ‘Mione. Thanks for reminding me about the prophecy. I  
think it will all work out. You need to go and get some sleep; you  
have been working too hard."

 

"I am very tired, Harry. I just know the sooner we get this over with; the sooner we can all get on with living our lives without the constant threat of being destroyed. I hope there will be no more surprises. I do need to see my mates; they've been having fun without me." She added for Severus' benefit and was rewarded by a scowl, just as she had hoped. "Bye" she said over her shoulder as she left.

Harry and Severus discussed, in detail, all that being a vampire entailed and what Harry could expect at transformation. Although Severus had been born a vampire; he had had to learn about the entire turning process. Harry was more determined than ever to do it when they finished their conversation. The time had gotten away from them and Cordie reminded them that the other members were gathering in Minerva's rooms for the meeting Harry had wanted. They dressed and went to enlighten the others.

 

When they arrived everyone else was already there. Minerva had expanded her common room to accommodate everyone. Of course, Minerva and Remus were there as well as Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Tonks, Ginny, George, Fred, and Mad Eye, other members of the order and Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Harry was a bit surprised at how well the Malfoys were received; he reckoned that the condition Narcissa came to Hogwarts in had something to do with it.

 

"Hi" Harry said as he and Severus came into the room. Severus simply nodded to the room in general.

Greetings were given around the room, introductions were made regarding the people Harry had not met before, and then it was time to get down to business.

 

"Thanks, everyone, for coming. There are a few discoveries we have made since the last time we met. First, as you will all recall, I went to the 'Evil Lair'." Harry made phantom quotation marks in the air in front of him. "We were able to discover exactly where the lair is.  
So when the time comes, we know where to go to bring the final battle to them. We also were able to catch a death eater who is, or was, a member of the inner circle, and free his family from the torment he subjugated them to." He smiled at Narcissa and Draco, nodding slightly in their direction. 

"Hermione discovered that we can combine all of the Horcruxes so that Tom can be defeated." Harry chose to leave some details out; like the existence of Cordie and the fact he was going to have to become a vampire to defeat the Dark Lords, and as they had not yet discovered what the unknown power he had that would finally free them all.

 

The meeting went on for awhile; discussions about when the final attack should happen were hashed out. As well as Draco and Narcissa giving details about the 'Lair'. Someone even drew a map with the information. Harry, Ron and a few others came up with strategy as to the final battle. It was decided that Hermione and Minerva would perform the spell to join the Horcruxes; it could only be performed by witches, as it was a wizard whose soul was being united, and only two at that. They would perform it immediately. The final battle was to be the next evening. Everyone went to enjoy the last night before things would never be the same again.

 

Draco approached Harry. "Harry, I'm sure you know that my mother and I disowned my father. We are no longer Malfoy's, but Blacks. I know you are head of the Black family and we should have checked with you first. But, we were caught up in the moment."

 

"Draco, you know its fine with me. I get to have more family, and I always wanted family. I understand that your mother and Fred are an item now. Bet that's awkward. huh?" Harry grinned at the blonde.

 

"Yes and no. I really like Fred. He and I came to an understanding before he discovered he is life bonded to my mum. Mum is very happy, it's only been a day. But I've never seen her like this. If  
she's happy, I will be too. Fred is my age though, kinda strange." He shook his head trying to get the image out of his head.

 

"Why don't you join Severus and me for dinner tonight, let your mum and Fred have some time to themselves?" Harry suggested as Severus walked up to the two younger men.

 

Draco looked at Severus "Would it be okay? They do need to spend some time together; there are things I am sure they both need to share with one another?" Severus nodded. He knew what Narcissa had to share, anyway.

 

Harry watched the exchange with mixed emotions. He was worried that Severus would be angry he didn't ask him first. He also felt a bit jealous that Severus had agreed; and that he and Draco seemed to share something Harry was not a part of. He smiled though "great, we will eat at, what, Sev? Seven?” The ebony haired man nodded. "It will just be casual, so don't dress for it. I mean don't dress up for it." Harry stumbled over himself when Draco's eyebrow rose in inquiry. 

 

"You know what I mean. I'm going to go to the library; I'll see you two tonight." Harry left the other two men looking after him with smiles on their faces.

 

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

 

Minerva and Hermione performed the incantation exactly as directed in the book. Both were exhausted by the time they finished. They could only hope it had worked; they really had no way of knowing. The two women fell asleep where they sat on the floor in one of the casting rooms. One phase checked off with that completed.  
Harry was completely engrossed in the information he had found about vampires; it was both scary and enticing at once. "Harry it is nearly time for you dinner party." Cordie informed her favorite descendent.

 

"Oh thanks, Cordie." He said as he raked his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face. "And it's not a dinner party. Sev and I are just having Draco. For dinner. We are having Draco for dinner. Over for dinner." Cordie just chuckled at him. She after all knew something he didn't.

 

When Harry returned to the rooms he shared with Severus, he found Draco had already arrived. "I'm terribly sorry; I got carried away with my research. Has Dobby brought supper yet? I made arrangements with him before I started my research."

 

"Harry, you aren't late, I'm early. I've only been here a few minutes." Draco assured Harry.

 

Just then, Dobby appeared with four other house elves, laden with trays of food. "Dobby bring Harry Potter supper; enough for mates too. Dobby want Harry Potter happy. Harry Potter happy when mates happy." 

 

Before Harry could even reply the house elves had a table prepared and were gone.

 

"Well, shall we? With as much food as those house elves brought, we could eat all night." Harry told the other two men as he moved toward the table. The three men dined companionably, talking of inconsequential things, basically getting to know each other better.

 

"Draco," Harry asked "If it's not being to nosey, you mentioned something about your mum and Fred needing to share some things, what things?"

 

"That is pretty nosey Harry." Draco teased 

"The main thing she needs to let him know is that we are not an ordinary witch and wizard." Draco paused for a dramatic effect.

 

"Aaannndd?" Harry almost begged.

 

"And what?" Draco asked innocently.

 

"Dammit Draco! Why aren't you and your mother ordinary, other than how you look?"

 

"Oh that." Draco still was not forthcoming. Severus bit his cheek to keep from laughing at his mate's discomfort. Harry growled, and made as if to strangle them both.

 

"Okay, okay. The big secret is that we are vampires, the whole Black line is. Of course that's not a big surprise to you as I'm sure Sirius told you at some point."

 

"Uh no, I didn't know that." He looked accusingly at Severus. "The whole Black line are vampires? Wow, who else should I know about?" He asked the two men sitting with him.

 

"That is not our secret to tell." Severus scolded and added "Especially, since I don't know."

 

"Well, that's interesting, so that means there is a third to the bond she and Fred have?"

"Should be, somewhere. She thought she would never find either of her mates. I hope they don't find the other one to soon; she has so much to adjust to right now. It can take years, if the other is a wizard they may not even be born yet."

 

"Wow, so do you know your mates yet?" Harry asked his new friend.

 

"Harry, you are asking some very personal questions." Severus scolded him again.

 

"I guess I am. Sorry, Draco. I'm just curious. I think you have been through so much and that you deserve to be happy is all."

 

"No worries, Harry. No, I haven't found my mates. It would be nice if I had. I'm still young and have plenty of time. Maybe, I will find at least one of them soon."

 

"I'm sorry, Dray. I didn't mean to upset you. You know you have people here who care about you, right? Severus, me, I'm sure Fred and others as well."

 

"Thanks Harry. I'll be fine. My ex-father is taken care of, my mum is well on the way to healing, and I will have my day. And for the first time in my life, I can be myself without worrying if I am behaving as a Malfoy should and what my father will do to me if I am not. I have real friends. I really have a lot to be grateful for." He smiled a sad smile.

 

The three men continued to talk for another hour and a half. Draco then excused himself and went back to his rooms; after he told the other two how grateful he was for the meal and the company. He slept better than he had in a very long time that night; comforted in how his life was, regardless of how the battle the next day would turn out.

 

Once Draco had left Harry turned to his lover. "Sev?"

 

"Yes Harry?" Severus answered as he embraced the other man, pulling him close and placing a gentle kiss just under Harry's ear, which caused Harry to shiver and lose his train of thought. 

 

"Yes Harry?" he asked him again.

 

"Mmmm, oh, I want you to turn me tonight." He said breathlessly.

 

Severus took Harry by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes "Are you sure? Do you understand what it means? We don't have to do it tonight, we can capture them and hold them until you are ready. Cordie is very good at containing evil people. I want you to be sure, Harry."

 

"Sev, I told you before, I am ready. Between the talks we have had and everything I have read, I feel I know exactly what to expect. I know it will be difficult, but I think it will help in the battle to come. And, it will ensure I will be with you, always. Sev, please do it tonight. I let Poppy know so she can be prepared if something goes wrong. Apparently, she is quit adept at caring for vampires; seems she's gotten a lot of experience working here." Harry smiled knowingly at  
his mate.

 

"You're sure?”

 

"Yes Sev, I'm sure. Tonight, please."

 

"Brat, I can deny you nothing." Severus moaned as he picked Harry up and carried him to their bed. He gently laid Harry in the center of the bed.

 

"Harry, this will be both terrifying and glorious. Remember, I will not let you go. When it is time drink deeply from me, you will not take too much, the bond will not allow it. I love you." Severus brushed the lips of his mate with his own.

 

Harry whispered "Yes, Sev." And put his hands behind Sev's head and pulled him closer, to deepen their kiss. He could feel his lover's arousal pressing against his stomach. his own straining against his breeches and Severus' leg. He wandlessly made the clothes no longer an issue. They both shivered as the cool dungeon air touched their skin. Their erections touched causing both men to moan into their kiss. Momentarily stopping the exploration their tongues were making of each other mouths; their hands stilling as well.

 

"Gods, Sev, I need you."

 

Severus' only reply was to grind his throbbing cock against Harry's and a moan. Harry whimpered, running his hands up and down Severus' back from the broad shoulders to the luscious globes of his arse. Harry would pause and squeeze that arse each time his hands traveled there, pulling his mate closer to him.

 

Severus explored Harry's body with his mouth, supporting his torso with his hands. He started at the sensitive spot just behind and below Harry's ear, and worked his way down Harry's body. He paid special attention to Harry's nipples laving, nipping and sucking until the little nubs stood at attention. Severus paused again when he reached Harry's navel. Where he swirled his tongue around the perimeter slowly working his way to the center where he prodded the little hole. He kissed and licked each hip, careful not to touch Harry's weeping cock or sack. He ran his tongue in the crease between leg and groin on both legs, worked his way down to Harry's feet where he licked and sucked each toe as if it were a mini cock. Harry squirmed and wriggled; moaning and whimpering his delight. Finally, Severus paid his respect to Harry's engorged, purple cock. He made a ring with his first finger and thumb and grasped the base of the weeping member before lapping at the pre-cum welling at the slit. Harry's hips bucked up. He wanted more.

 

"Sev, please, oh please…" Harry begged as Severus began to stroke Harry's cock with his tongue; up and down the shaft dipping into the little pool at the head, firmly holding the base of Harry's cock.

 

Harry moaned a moan that nearly shook the walls when Severus engulfed Harry's cock in his hot, wet mouth. Severus slowly worked his way up and down from base to head and back again, running his tongue along the vein underneath and humming periodically.

 

"Sev, I won't last much longer, please…" Harry was panting heavily. As was Severus, he loved sucking Harry off.

 

Severus pulled away from Harry's cock with a pop "Soon, my love, soon." Severus said in what can only be described as a bedroom voice (I shiver at the thought of it). He mumbled a lubricating and stretching charm, which made Harry whimper, which nearly undid  
Severus. He checked to be sure Harry was ready inserting first one then two, and finally a third finger into Harry's secret hole. Twisting and turning his fingers making sure there was enough room, grazing Harry's prostrate every few seconds causing Harry to see stars.

 

"Sev. Er. Us. If. You. Do. Not. Take. Me. Now. I. Will. Curse. You."

 

Harry managed to growl between clenched teeth as he tried to pull the other man to him by wrapping his legs around Severus' waist.

 

"All you had to do was ask. You want this, Harry?" Severus said throatily as he placed the head of his cock at Harry's entrance. 

Harry's answer was a wordless growl.

 

"This, Harry? You want my long, hard, thick, throbbing cock in you?" Severus asked Harry as with each word he pushed himself deeper into the green eyed man's body, grunting the last word as he was balls deep, he paused, waiting for Harry's body to adjust. Harry was having none of it he pushed against his lover. Severus had no more words. Only the need to take the man beneath him as he began to pump into Harry, nearly pulling completely out to plunge back in until his balls slapped Harry's arse, his angle sure to touch Harry's love nub on each stroke. Harry rose to meet Severus stroke for stroke, using his legs that were still wrapped around Severus and his arms to help give him more leverage. Just as Harry was sure he was going to climax, Severus slowed and leaned over his mate, his lips next to Harry's ear.

 

"Are you sure, Harry? Now is the time." He asked huskily.

 

"Sev please, I need you, forever."

 

With Harry's consent given one final time Severus began to lick the spot on Harry's throat where his pulse was the strongest, his hips continuing to pump into Harry bringing them both to the edge of climax. Just as they were both there, he let his fangs elongate and bit into Harry's throat, greedily drinking, and drinking. Nothing he had ever tasted was sweeter than the blood of his beloved.

 

Harry screamed in ecstasy as Severus drained him of his life blood; the orgasm made stars sparkle before his eyes. He thought he had never cum so hard or so long, ever. His body spasm as his climax came to an end. He opened his eyes to find his vision had narrowed to tunnel vision, and he closed them again. The sensation of Severus emptying him of his blood while filling him with the warm milk of his climax was nearly as good as his own climax. Nearly. Harry felt himself slipping into sleep; Severus still on him, still in him. 

 

Soon, Severus was pulling the last drops of Harry's blood through the two little holes his fangs had produced. Then, he licked the wounds to start the healing. He then used his razor sharp fangs to slice his wrist open, making certain that he cut the vein, when the blood began to flow he placed his wrist at Harry's mouth.

 

"Drink. Love, please. Drink." He could hear Harry's heart stop beating just as Harry's lips clamped on his wrist and began to suckle the deathblood from his mate.

 

Severus, who was still inside Harry, felt his cock grow even harder, he waited. Harry sucked and sucked and sucked, finally his eyes opened his mouth still on his mate's wrist. Harry's eyes were so dark they looked black. He looked into Severus' eyes for a moment, pulled his mouth away running his tongue along the puncture wounds, seductively. He then bucked his hips against Severus.

 

"I feel you. Finish it, bring me completely to you." He wriggled his hips as he said this, causing Severus to moan.

 

Being a man of high intelligence, even when buried in his lover, it did not take being asked twice; Severus began to pound into Harry with a vigor that spoke of fulfillment of a lifelong dream, or fantasy.  
This time is was quick and raw, swift hard thrusts brought both men to climax quickly and together, each other’s name falling from their lips; Severus collapsed onto Harry, spent.   
Both men were panting as they lay in each other's arms for a few moments; until Severus' weight became a bit much to continue to bear. Severus pulled his now limp cock out of Harry.

 

"If I had known it would be that good I would have done it a long time ago." Harry breathed.

 

Severus snorted from next to him on the bed "Just wait, love. Once you start dealing with the changes you will be experiencing; your eyesight, hearing, sense of smell will increase tremendously, your reflexes will increase. You will be able to hear a person's heart  
beating, their blood flowing through their veins. What is more, you will see the blood moving through their bodies. It will be strange for you; my blood will help you adjust quickly. But, it will be disorienting for awhile, a few hours.

 

"I'll be fine Sev. I have you here with me after all right? I love you, can we snuggle for awhile?"

 

Severus bristled "I do not snuggle, Mr. Potter."

 

Harry did a cleaning spell and scooted up against Severus taking Severus' arm and placing it around himself, accioed a blanket and said in a sleepy voice "You do now, love."

 

Severus smiled into the hair that smelled of Harry and said "I do now."

 

They fell asleep wrapped in each other, content.

 

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

 

The inhabitants of Hogwarts all woke at various times during the morning and early afternoon. Each finding peace, with what the day would bring, in their own way. Much too soon, it was time to go to the battle. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall.

 

Harry stood at the head table and cleared his throat, silence quickly fell. "I just wanted to say thank you. You are all willing to risk so much, thank you. That's really it; now let's go kick some bad guy arse."

 

With that said Cordie moved everyone to their assigned portion of the 'Evil Lair' and the death eater they were to disable if they could. Or destroy if left no option. The battle went as planned; there were few fatalities on the dark side and none on the light. The core group of  
order members, Severus, Minerva, Remus, Ron, Fred, Draco and Tonks, were transported with Harry into the throne room Draco had brought Harry to not so long ago. Hermione and Narcissa stayed with Poppy to help with any casualties there might be, as they both had skill at healing. Everyone else had other tasks.

 

Tom and Dumbledore were not alone in the throne room. There were nine guards who were easily subdued, thanks in part to the element of surprise. Tom and Dumbledore sat in their thrones, as binding spells had been placed on them, and watched as their guards willing threw  
down their arms. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix familiar sat on a perch  
just behind and above the thrones.

 

"You think you can defeat us? You have accomplished nothing here. Go ahead kill us. We have both been dead before; yet we keep coming back." Dumbledore taunted the group.

 

"As for you, Severus and Draco, how dare you come to this place, you betrayed us. We do not abide betrayal." Tom said just as, somehow, a flash of green shot from the pedestal toward Severus and Draco, who were standing next to each other.

 

"NOOOO!!!" Harry shouted as he jumped in front of the two men catch the bolt in the chest and falling to the ground.

 

Severus and Draco rushed to Harry. When they reached him, to find him only knocked breathless, they heard the most horrendous scream, pitched so high only the vampires and werewolf could hear. Soon, everyone present could hear the scream which seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. All present were looking around trying to find the source. It obviously was not coming from Harry, as he was sitting up looking around like everyone else.

 

"I'm melting, I'm melting. You fucking bastard! How did you know? How did you do it? I'm melting." All eyes looked behind the thrones; Including Dumbledore's and Tom's, to see Fawkes writhing in pain and indeed melting before their eyes. Soon, the scream in stopped as the  
phoenix became a slightly pink puddle on the floor. Dumbledore and Tom both began to scream once the phoenix was obviously gone, never to be reborn as there were no ashes to be born from.

 

Thanks to the bonds on them they were unable to hurt themselves as they writhed and screamed in pain. Everyone in the room was completely dumfounded; they stood with mouths open watching the scene unfolding before them.

 

After a few minutes, the two wizards began to calm. Dumbledore was the first to recover; he looked at Tom who was breathing heavily. "Oh dear Tom, can you ever forgive me? I couldn't stop myself. I had no control, and I hope you can one day forgive me." He then looked at  
Harry and Severus "Oh boys, the things you have had to endure at my hands." He could say no more as sobs tore from his throat.

 

A soft voice said "I forgive you Albus; I had no more control than you. We are free now. That damn chicken will never torment us again."

 

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

 

"Okay, so let me get this straight; When Dumbledore acquired Fawkes as his familiar, Fawkes took him over like an Imperius curse; only stronger?" Harry asked those assembled in Minerva's room. Remus nodded, that Harry had it right so far.

 

"So, he, Fawkes, took over Dumbledore and then through him, took over Tom and began the reign of terror we have suffered all this time. And when Hermione and Minerva combined the Horcruxes it was not Tom's soul, but Fawkes' that was reunited. And when I became a vampire it fulfilled that portion of the prophecy?"

 

Again, Remus nodded and said "And when you willingly sacrificed  
yourself for Severus and Draco, your love completed the fulfillment of  
the prophecy. You did not destroy Voldemort. But, you did destroy the  
evil Dark Lord."

 

"So what will happen to Dumbledore and Tom?" Luna asked. 

"They will go to St. Mungo's; where they will be stripped of their magic and will receive the best mental health care available. They will likely never leave there."

 

"It's kind of sad, isn't it? It's really not their fault but, they will have to suffer the consequences for the rest of their lives. It’s just sad." Hermione said.

 

"They will be treated well and will probably be obliviated. Then given new identities and put where they believe they are living in the world, not inside a hospital." Severus said "It is the kindest thing for them."

 

"All I know is I am glad it is over and we can get on with our lives; Without the constant threat of our world being destroyed." Draco said as he smiled at his mates, an angelic smile on his face.

 

"Okay, we have to go now. Come on Sev and Dray. I think we need more bonding, before Dray and my bellies block all the fun parts." Harry said as he grasped the hand of each man and pulled them to the door "See you later, um tomorrow…late." He said looking lustfully at his mates. 

Fin


End file.
